Burning Crescent
by WorldsApartx
Summary: That was the moment I realised I had fallen in love with my best friend. The problem was, I was running out of time to tell him how I felt. Renesmee/Jacob. Are some OCs, but the original ones will return soon *Give it a try, you might like it!*
1. Prom Night

"Nessie!" Jake calls my name as he runs towards me enthusiastically. "Happy 3rd birthday!"

I laugh. "But I look thirteen."

I've known Jacob Black since I was born. He's always been there, even with me growing at a rate not even possible for humans. And I don't mean like in the Curious Case of Benjamin Button, either.

Jacob was once in love with my mother. I can see it when I touch him, his memories projecting before me. When I was born, he imprinted on me, and ever since, he has been my best friend.

"That's my girl." He laughs, handing me a small package.

I frown, my mind as mature as I look. "Gross."

"Well I'll take it back then." He smirks.

"You know what I meant." I rolled my eyes and took the small box off of him.

I carefully open it and gasp. Inside is a beautiful gold necklace with a small wolf charm and a dreamcatcher on it.

"Jake, it's lovely." I smile at him.

"Good." He returns the smile. "Now please turn off that Justin Bieber song before I scream."

_Just over one and a half years later..._

"Well, Renesmee, I think you've finally stopped growing." Carlisle said, looking at my recent test results. "You're just like any other 18-year-old."

"Shame I'm only four." I sighed. "I know I'm mature and everything, but it sucks having my childhood happen so fast. Aren't I meant to enjoy it whilst it lasts? Before boys come along and ruin everything."

"Now, now, it's not that bad." Carlisle replied. "You used to say you couldn't wait to grow up."

"That was before I didn't have a date for prom tonight." I frowned, standing up and smoothing my Hollister t-shirt down.

"I'm sure they were just too scared to ask. At least you'll have fun with your friends."

"Yeah, it will be great fun watching Embry and Rosie kiss all night."

Rosie was my best friend. At least she had been since I started school half a year ago, when I looked old enough to be there. One day, Jacob had invited me and Rosie to the reservation, and as soon as Embry looked at her, he was in love with her. The wolves imprint, you see, and then they end up either being their best friend or the love of their life. That's why I'm Jacob's best friend. And that's why it's been so hard not seeing him these last three weeks whilst I finish my finals so I can go to college.

"I'm sure Jacob would go with you." Carlisle smiled, encouragingly.

"Yeah until of the cheerleaders whisks him away for a dance. I've seen the way they look at him."

"Is someone jealous?" Mom raised an eyebrow, walking into the room.

"No."

"Sure. Now go up to your room, your Aunt Alice is waiting for you so she can start on your hair."

I dragged my feet up the stairs to my bedroom. Did I really have to go to prom? Was in _that _big a deal? My calender was the first thing to catch my eye, reminding me that next week the family were relocating to Alaska, so they could actually go out in public without people getting suspicious about their eternal youth. I, on the other hand, had taken a jump and had decided I was going to be starting at University of Florida. For once, I wanted to be somewhere hot and sunny, and not have to worry about the family harassing me every five minutes; the sun would give them away. My family were disappointed I was going to be so far away. I knew Jacob would be too, which was why I hadn't told him yet.

The ruby red dress hanging in my wardrobe reminded me I had two and a half months left until Emily and Sam's wedding. Which meant two and a half months until I left Forks for good.

"Hey, let's get to work!" Alice grinned at me, practically pushing me onto the chair by my dresser. "You have to leave in three hours!"

Alice curled my hair, adding a gold leaf aliceband in place, and then her and Aunt Rosalie spent their time on my make-up. Once everything was done, I put on my dress and was then allowed to look in the mirror.

It was a shame I didn't have a date, I actually looked okay. I had brown and gold eyeshadow highlighting my golden brown eyes. My eyelashes looked long, and my long brunette curls hung loosely down my chest. On my neck I was wearing the necklace Jacob had bought me a while ago, and my red thin-strapped ballgown looked Grecian with the embroidered ribbon just under the bust. My slim 5ft6 frame also looked slightly taller in my gold strappy heels that were hidden under my dress.

"Wow, you look wonderful." Mom said, appearing behind me.

"Beautiful, just like your mother." Dad nodded in agreement.

I smiled, picking up my gold clutch bag as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Esme called from downstairs.

"Come downstairs and we'll take some photographs." Dad said, a smile playing on his lips. I reached out to grab his hand so I could see what was going on, but he snatched his hand away. "Now, now, let's not ruin the surprise."

My vampire family rushed down the stairs before me, as I walked along elegantly, holding my dress so that I did not catch my heels on it.

I reached the top of the stairs and gasped. There, in a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a red tie, black formal trousers, and obviously his converse, was my best friend.

"Jake!" I squealed, hurrying down the stairs and hugging him, momentarily forgetting my conversation with Carlisle from earlier.

"Wow, Nessie, you look really beautiful." He smiled, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Thanks." I blushed, as the hug ended.

"Here, apparently I had to be traditional." He shot a glass at Alice before placing a corsage on my wrist. It was a perfect arrangement, with a white rose inside a red one, and a simple white ribbon; my favourite colours and my favourite flowers.

"Thank you." I smiled, looking up at him. Since when was Jacob so good-looking? And had his biceps gotten bigger? My heart fluttered, and I noticed my dad trying not to laugh. Stupid mind readers.

"Photos!" Alice called, grabbing the camera from Esme whilst Rosalie arranged me on the stairs.

The camera flashed, and then Jacob was dragged into the photoshoot.

"So this is what it's like being the only girl." Jacob grinned, making me laugh.

"I'm sure I can call your dad, what with you being the only boy." I replied, sticking my tongue out.

What seemed like a thousand photos later, and we were in Alice's new ferrari, and then at the lodge our prom was being held at. My vision was obscured my hundreds of white fairylights, and the fairytale theme chosen by the student body became obvious.

"Wow, are we at Disneyland or something?" Jake laughed as we walked up the lit, and rosebush-lined pathway to the entrance.

"Something like that." I replied with a smile. "I think it looks beautiful though... almost romantic." My voice faded out with the last part.

Jake's mouth turned into a line, and then was forced into a smile as the photographer took a photo of us at the entrance. _You need to tell him Nessie, _my head reminded me. Maybe not just yet. Maybe we'd enjoy the evening first.

Inside I was met by a sea of eyes. Boys looked at me open-mouthed and girls looked at me annoyed, whilst attempting to divert the attention of their dates back to them. Jacob let out a low growl beside me.

"Can we put the dog in the kennel tonight please?" I pleaded, turning to face him.

"I don't like what they're thinking. Filthy-"

"Jake. You're not my dad. You don't _know _what they are thinking."

"I know lust when I see it."

"And they can't have me, so it's fine." I smiled. "Now come on, I think I saw Rosie and Embry over by the drinks table."

Sure enough, Rosie and Embry were close enough to making out against the drinks table.

"Ness!" Rosie squealed, pulling me into a hug. "Senior prom, baby!"

"I know." I smiled. "Where has time gone?"

"Ha, nowhere for you, Miss Eternal." She rolled her eyes. Apart from my family and the wolf pack, Rosie was the only person who knew _everything _about me. Then again, she technically was part of the wolf pack now.

I nudged her playfully before Embry pulled me into a hug.

"Now, now Jake, let's not get too jealous." Embry smirked as the hug ended. "I'm not taking away your best friend."

Rosie laughed, used to Embry winding Jacob up when it came to me. I just sighed. I couldn't help but cringe at the word friend. Friends were honest with each other. Friends told each other everything. If I was telling Jake everything, however, I would have to compliment him on just how hot he looked tonight. And that was definitely not a friends thing. Wow, I was really begining to think and feel like my physical age.

"Hey Renesmee, who's your friend?" Emma, the most popular girl in school, asked as she approached me, her minions close behind. She looked over at Jake and smiled, checking him out whilst holding out her hand. "I'm Emma, future Miss America."

This time I was the one struggling to hide my anger. I felt protective. And annoyed she was trying to take him away from me. Was this jealousy? It was the first time I'd ever felt jealous.

"I'm Jake, Nessie's date." He replied, shaking her hand, with a sly smile.

"So you're her brother?"

"Nope." He put his arm around me protectively.

"I see. Well Nessie, I'll see you at graduation then." Emma smiled, before turning to Jacob one last time. "And I'll see you on the dancefloor later."

She meant it as a statement, not a question, but Jacob replied anyway. "Only with Nessie."

Emma strutted off with a flip off the hair. "I love it when boys play hard to get." She said to her minions as they hurried after her in their ridiculously high heels.

"Well that was fun." I sighed, downing the punch only to almost choke on it.

"It's spiked." Embry grinned, downing a plastic cup full. "I'd love to high-five the kid that did that."

"Look, we'll still have fun." Jake smiled. "Now give me some of that punch!"

Six cups of punch later, make that ten for Jake, and Rosie and I were dancing away, taking far too many photographs. I considered telling Carlisle that alcohol effected me, but then decided my dad would probably kill me if he found out I was drunk at senior prom.

Embry appeared behind Rosie and she grinded against him, moving her hips in time to the music. Embry's eyes glazed over, and I knew I didn't want to know what he and my best friend were doing in my head.

I downed another few cups of spiked punch, feeling the alcohol wearing off. Then I was back on the dancefloor, moving in time to the music. Jacob came beside me, dancing and glaring at the boys gathering near me. Rosie and Embry were eating each other's faces. I looked over at Jacob and he seemeed to be in awe, staring at me. Maybe it was the alcohol making me see things.

When it next wore off, I decided against having anymore. With alcohol, Jacob seemed to be looking at me in a more intense way than he usually would and the alcohol was making me want to kiss him. Clearly alcohol was designed just to ruin things.

It wasn't long until the slow songs began to play. I shifted uncomfortably, wondering if this was the time to leave. Everywhere around the room, my classmates were coupled up, dancing with their dates. Rosie and Embry seemed more sober and were looking at each other in a way that now sickened me. They were in love. And I would be spending eternity alone.

If I fell in love with someone, I'd only have to watch them die. I couldn't do that. Not every one hundred years. One of my favourite songs, 'Wherever you will go', filled the room and I turned towards the door, only to have Jacob grab my hand, stopping me.

"Is this the runaway date?" He laughed, pulling me towards him.

"I'm tired." I lied.

"No, you're just not having enough fun."

"I'm fed up with all the lovey-dovey songs." I replied, looking down. "So I think I should go. Besides, it's graduation tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep."

"Well the least you can do is stay for your song request." He smiled, brushing a loose curl away from my eyes, sending a bolt of electricity through me.

"What?"

"I requested this song just for you. I know it's one of your favourites." He replied, shyly.

I grinned. "Thank you."

"So are you gonna dance with me or what?"

I let him pull me back to the dancefloor. He placed a land on my hip and took my hand in the other. I relaxed my other hand on his shoulder and let him lead me, swaying to the music.

That was the moment I knew there was something more to me and Jacob. It was like we fit together perfectly. His eyes were soft as he watched me, his smile wide. And it felt like electricity when we touched. I was falling for my best friend, I had to be.

_If I could, then I would, I'd go wherever you will go_

_Way up high, or down low, I'd go where you will go_

I still hadn't told Jake about Florida. I had to. It was going to break my heart and maybe his, but I couldn't hide it forever.

_Runaway with my heart, runaway with heart_

_Runaway with my love_

"Jake I-"

_I know now, just quite how, my life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_

"Nessie you look so beautiful. You know that?"

His smile took my breath away.

"Thank you."

_If I could, then I would, I'd go wherever you will go_

_Way up high, or down low, I'd go where you will go_

"Jake, I'm moving to Florida."

_If I could make you mine_

He stopped moving and dropped his hands. "What?"

_I'll go wherever you will go_

"I start college in Florida in September." I said, as I watched the pain shoot through his eyes.

_If I could turn back time_

"Just after Sam and Emily's wedding."

_I'll go wherever you will go_

"Why didn't you tell me?" His eyebrows knitted together.

_I'll go wherever you will go_

"I don't want to lose you Jake."

And with that, Jacob Black, my best friend and my date for senior prom, left me standing in the middle of the dancefloor, surrounded by Forks High's Class of 2011.


	2. In your arms

"Jacob, it's Nessie, again. Please call me so we can talk about this."

"Jake, please talk to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Jake I-"

I hung up the phone after what was probably the hundreth phonecall in the last twenty four hours. I collapsed onto my bed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Instead of celebrating my graduation, I was sat in my bedroom, crying because I had lost my best friend. All because of something so stupid.

I was fed up of him ignoring my calls. I grabbed the keys to my red beetle and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dad called from the living room. "Alice has made a cake and wants us all to have a glass of champagne."

"To see Jacob. I'm going to fix things." I replied, disappearing into the carriage. Ignoring the speed limit, I drove the familiar route to La Push.

I parked outside Jacob's house, and rang the doorbell. Billy answered, almost straight away, before wheeling himself back into the living room so I could follow him inside.

"Is Jake in?" I asked, hopefully.

"In his room" Billy smiled. "I'm sure he'll appreciate that you didn't hesitate to come over." He nodded at my choice of clothing.

I looked down and then remembered I was still in my red and navy checked pyjama bottoms, and navy lace-trimmed top.

"Great." I laughed.

"Just go and sort things out, Nessie. He's driving me insane." Billy laughed.

I walked down the small hallway, pausing outside of Jake's room. I sucked in a deep breath before opening the door.

Jake was sat on his bed, throwing a rubber ball repetitively against his wall.

"You act like you're in prison." I said, trying to break the silence.

He caught the ball in his hand and turned to face me. "What are you doing here Renesmee?"

I flinched at his use of my full name.

"I'm here to apologise. Because that's all I can do Jake. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I'm such a shit friend. I'm sorry I'm moving away. I'm sorry that I've spent most of the last twenty four hours crying because I feel awful and because I'm gonna miss you like crazy." I sat down on the small stool in the corner of his room, like a child who had just been sent to the corner for being naughty.

"If you keep saying sorry and it'll lose all meaning." He frowned.

I felt my eyes become watery. "Well I don't know what else to say Jake."

I tried to hold back the tears, but I couldn't. They began to fall, and I was a mess again.

Through blurry vision, I could see Jacob's facial expression change from angry to sad.

"Nessie, you know I'm only mad at you because you didn't tell me sooner right? I'm really gonna miss you. And I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me." I sniffed. "I'll be expecting you to fly out at least once a week."

A few more tears escaped.

"Hey, come here." Jake held his arms open. I stood up and walked over to his bed, snuggling into his arms, resting my head against his chest. "I'll be visiting you all the time, trust me."

"Okay."

"Oh, and nice outfit by the way. Should've worn this to the prom last night." He smiled his beautiful Jacob smile.

"I'd have looked ridiculous."

"No, you'd have still looked beautiful." He sighed. "Turn around."

I did as he said and he snuggled up to my back.

I sighed, content and comfortable and suddenly exhausted.

"I'm sorry I didn't come and see you graduate."

"It's okay. The whole Cullen clan pretty much took up half of the seats." I laughed as he buried his face in my neck. "I guess we're even now."

"I guess so."

When I woke up the next morning, I felt arms wrapped around me. I opened one eye and found myself in Jake's room. The breathing tickling my neck told me Jacob was still fast asleep, snuggled up to me.

I looked at his clock.

"Shit." I jumped up. I had to be at the airport in twelve hours. Wait, _we _had to be at the airport in twelve hours.

"Jake, wake up." I shook him gently, but it didn't seem to wake him so I started shaking him harder. "JAKE!"

"Go away." He mumbled, making me laugh.

I hit him in the face with the pillow and he groaned, hitting me back.

"Jake, get up! You need to pack! We've got to meet Embry and Rosie in ten hours or we'll miss our flight!"

"You do realise I'm a guy right?" He sighed, sitting up. "And that it'll take me like five minutes to pack for Isle Esme."

It had taken alot of persuasion for my parents to let me go on vacation to Isle Esme, unsupervised for three weeks. Eventually, Jake and I had persuaded them to let us go, and it was the 'dangling carrot' keeping me focussed through my exams.

"Not with that lovely holiday wardrobe Alice bought you." I sighed, pointing at the pristine black Armani suitcase and shopping bags full of 'smart and trendy' holiday essentials.

"I'm not sure the Abercrombie look suits me." He frowned.

Hell yeah it did. I didn't say that though, obviously. But with his tanned and toned body and scruffy black hair...

I shook myself out of it.

"Please? I'm sure you'll look great." I said, knewing I would regret it later.

"We'll see." A smile played on his lips. "I guess you'd better go. Seeing as you'll need to scrub up and everything."

My jaw dropped in disbelief. Did I honestly look that bad?

"You know I'm kidding." He grinned, pulling me into a Jacob Black bear hug. "You're always beautiful. Now go and let Alice pack your suitcase for you."

I pulled away from him, immediately wanting to be back in his arms. With a spark shooting through me as my eyes met his, I dragged myself out of the house, resisting the urge to stay and curl back into his arms.

_AN: Sorry it's short... it's 2am! I just wanted to keep you going with a little chapter. I promise to make the next one longer, and it will probably be up shortly! Thanks for the reviews, keep them up!_


	3. Heating up

"Do I really need all these bikinis?" I frowned as I sat on my bed whilst Alice packed the large blue floral suitcase beside me.

"Yes, it's a hot island! It's unlikely there will be any rain this month." My Aunt replied with a smile, packing six bikinis into my suitcase.

"And these? Really?" I held up the Hollister denim hot pants.

"Hey they're hot! Besides, we don't know if you can tan yet, and if you can then you won't want tan lines halfway up your thighs!"

"I guess." I looked outside at the sun in the sky. I never felt cold but that didn't mean I couldn't feel the cold breeze. It just didn't affect me.

"Hey, have you and Jake sorted things out now?" Mom asked, coming into my room.

"Of course they have, that's why she didn't come home last night!" Alice winked at me as I felt the colour in my cheeks.

"So when you said she called to say she was staying at Rosie's house, she was actually in bed. With a guy. With Jacob!" Mom frowned.

"Mom nothing happened! We're just friends!" I jumped up and placed my wash bag in the suitcase. He doesn't like me that way, I added in my head.

"Whatever you say." Mom looked at me suspiciously. "Are you ready to go? Jake's just heading over."

"Yeah." I grabbed my flight bag as Alice picked up my suitcase.

I reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time as Jacob's rabbit pulled up, Embry in the passengers seat next to him.

"What up!" Embry called (no pun intended) as he jumped out of the car. He grabbed his suitcase and carried it towards Emmett's truck.

"Hey you." Jacob grinned, scooping me up into a hug, knocking my flightbag off of my shoulder. "Sorry." He put me down and picked it up, placing it back on my shoulder.

"You excited?" I asked with a smile.

"To get away from the rain for once? Sure." He replied.

When the car was packed, we said our goodbyes, picked up Rosie and then headed off to the airport, Uncle Emmett driving and playing some weird heavy metal music.

It wasn't long till we werre at the airport. The boys jumped out and began unpacking the trunk of the truck. Rosie hopped out behind me with a squeal of excitement, just as Emmett pulled me into a bear hug.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Ness." He ruffled my hair and when I pulled away he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up." I frowned, punching him in the arm.

"Okay that hurt." He pouted.

I jumped out of the truck. "Bye Uncle Emmett!"

"Laters kids."

I slammed the door and stood on the sidewalk as we all waved our goodbyes. Once he'd disappeared round the corner I turned to face my friends.

"Let's go on holiday!"

_3 hours later..._

"_Why _are we going on holiday?" I groaned, feeling sick as I watched the clouds below. We were so high up I couldn't even see the ground anymore.

"Because it'll be fun." Jacob laughed from the seat next to me.

"Why are you worried," Rosie whispered, turning around from the seat in front, "You're the invincible one!"

"I might not be from this height."

"Wanna swap seats?" Jake asked giving my shoulder a squeeze.

I nodded, mutely. We swapped seats just as an air hostess came along.

"Complimentary glass of champagne?" She asked, looking at me and Jake.

"Sure." We both replied with a smile.

Rosie looked at me through the gap in the seats in shock, but I smiled a 'be cool' smile at her.

The air hostess was about to skip them when I stopped her.

"Excuse me, my friends in front would each like a glass if you don't mind."

"Oh. Er.. I'm sorry." She apologised, looking a bit awkward. She handed Embry and Rosie each a glass.

"Thank you." I smiled. She smiled back before moving on to the other passengers, who were actually over the legal age.

"Man I love first class!" Embry turned around with a big grin on his face, before reclining his seat.

"Dude, you realise that doesn't bother me in the slightest. Extra leg room remember?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Damn it. Ah well, got three weeks to annoy you." Embry smiled cockily, before moving his seat back to the upright position.

"Feeling better?" Jake asked, gulping down his champagne in one go.

The plane jolted slightly and I gasped.

"Down your drink, it'll calm your nerves." My best friend said, his eyes filled with worry.

I did what he said, feeling a tingling sensation as the liquid travelled down my throat and through my body.

Jake grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Try and have a nap, we'll be there in an hour."

Sure enough, I was woken up about an hour later when the plane hit the runway. I looked out the window and let out a breath, glad we had landed safely. In the sky, the sun was beginning to set behind the Rio skyline.

"Wow." I gasped, taking in the skyscrapers.

"One day we'll go to New York." Jake smiled. "Then you'll see a more impressive concrete jungle."

I watched the lights of other planes blink as our plane parked into an available space.

"Oh hey Brazil!" Rosie grinned as the seatbelt sign turned off. "Let's get this party started!"

Isle Esme was an hour boat ride from the harbour. We had our own water taxi service for our stay, so we could travel to the mainland as much as we wanted. However, Michaelo, our driver, seemed a little on edge when dropping us off at the island.

"You call anytime." He said, his accent thick, as he handed me my suitcase.

"Thank you." I handed him a tip in the hope he would relax, but he still looked at me as if I was a ghost. He nodded at us before untying the boat and setting off back to the mainland.

"Do you think he knows?" Rosie asked as we dragged our suitcases up the path across the sandy bay.

"Yeah." I replied. "Mom said the housekeeper said that I would be a devil child and kill my mom."

Jake shifted uncomfortably beside me and I knew what he was thinking. I _did _kill my mom.

"Soooo..." Embry said, sensing the awkward atmosphere. "Are we gonna go inside or just stand out here all night?"

I took that as my cue to unlock the large sliding glass door and step inside. The house was amazing. The living area was surrounded by large windows, showing the spectacular views of the island. The sofas were modern and white and sat nicely on the polished wooden flooring. There was a large flat screen TV on the wall, and a small alcove led to the kitchen-diner. Inside there were smooth white counters, a large fridge, a freezer and an oven, and a beautiful wooden dining table with four matching chairs.

The french doors led onto decking over-looking the bay, with a barbecue and a picnic bench. Then there were a few stairs up the sligh hillside, which Rosie and I discovered was a small infinity pool and jacuzzi.

"Ness?" Rosie asked, dragging out the end of my nickname.

"Yes..." I said, turning to face her.

"I was wondering... could Embry and I share a room? I mean, I have nothing against having my own room but-"

"That's fine."

"I don't want to be any trouble but-"

"Rosie it's fine." I laughed as we perched on a lounger by the pool.

"Sorry." She smiled awkwardly, looking down. "I think this holiday might be .. you know."

"What...?"

"Mine and Embry's first time." She blushed crimson and looked down at the tiles on the ground.

"Oh... I see." I replied, not sure how to talk about this sort of thing. "Well as long as you're ready, and I don't hear it, and you're protected and what not..."

"I'm nervous but I'm definitely ready. We've talked about the future and what not. And with the imprint going on."

"Yeah I understand." I smiled, wishing I could be as happy as she was.

"Thanks." She gave me a hug. "I guess we'd better unpack?"

And with that both of us were picked up and thrown straight in the pool, fully clothed.

The next morning I was woken by my stomach growling in response to the smell of cooking bacon coming from the kitchen. I leapt out of my four-poster-bed and smiled. This room was perfect. I loved the mixture of dusky pinks and greys. It was simple, but elegant, and had modern day princess written all over it.

I decided to make the bed, placing the many cushions back where they belonged, and then I crept across the bedroom to my seek pink-painted wooden wardrobe. It looked hot outside from the decking that ran along outside my bedroom, so I decided to wear the Hollister shorts I wasn't so sure of.

Life is for taking risks, right?

I grabbed my red strapless bikini set (the top had a small red bow on it), and threw a light lace cropped jumper over the top, so that I wasn't revealing my breasts at breakfast time.

After a quick shower, I took my hair down so that it hung in loose curls and headed into the kitchen. Jake stood over the oven frying sausages, bacon and sausages.

"Hey." I smiled as he turned around.

"Hell...o." He looked me over and looked as if he was about to choke on the piece of bacon he was snacking on.

"What?" I frowned. "Ugh, I told Alice this was a bad idea."

"It's not. It's fine." He replied, seeming to get his cool back. "Sorry, just not used to seeing you dress like that."

"We're not sure if I tan." I explained, perching on a kitchen counter near where Jake stood.

"Er, there's some chairs over there... four to choose from."

I smiled. "So, did you sleep well?"

"Sort of, you?"

"Okay." Would be better if you were beside me...

"Good." He smiled. "Breakfast on the decking?"

I watched as Jake almost ate his whole sandwich in one.

"Gross!" I frowned, disapproving.

He swallowed it and then stuck his tongue out. "Wolf instinct."

"Oh really... well let me suck your blood."

"Sure." He held out his wrist.

"Gross!" I shook my head and stuck my tongue out.

"I knew you weren't serious." Jake laughed. "When was the last time you had some anyway?"

"Last month I felt a bit weak so Carlisle made me drink some." I shrugged. "I last pretty well on human food to be honest."

"Just as well, because you'd only scare the housekeeper even more!" He nodded at the woman watering the flowers, who would look in our direction every now and then as if she was suspicious.

"Oh please, not as much as you would scare her if you were to phase right now." I finished off my breakfast and sipped at my orange juice. "That pool is looking so good right now."

"Looked pretty good last night when you were in it fully-clothed too." Jake smirked.

"Ha, and you think you're getting away with that? Rosie and I will get revenge Mr Black, I can assure you." I smirked back.

I pulled my lace top over my head, slipped off my shorts and strutted past Jacob Black. I could've sworn that he checked me out.


	4. Running out of time

_Fun fact: Isle Esme was Casa Em Paratay, just off the coast of Rio. You can still stay there... from 4000 dollars for two nights..._

It was lunchtime when Rosie and Embry finally emerged from their bedroom, both looking sleepy.

"Oh hey stranger, and where have you been?" I asked, climbing out of the pool.

"Sleeping." She replied, rubbing suntan lotion into her skin.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." She looked around to check the coast was clear before continuing. "We haven't done _that _yet. Just waiting for the right time I guess. Last night we were exhausted from the travelling."

"Fair enough." I smiled, running a hand through my hair as Embry and Jake walked up onto the terrace.

Rosie looked back and forth at Jake and I as we stood awkwardly. Jake was now topless and showing off his lovely carved eight-pack, and seemed to be staring at my body but I couldn't be sure.

I was nothing special. I mean, I had a toned stomach, with large hips and long legs. And my boobs were average size really, a C-Cup. I was hardly a model.

"So..." Embry broke the silence, looking at Jake with a smirk on his face. "Is that a banana in your pocket?"

Jake turned around and punched him in the stomach. It was lucky wolves healed fast or that would have been one hell of a blow.

We pretty much spent the rest of the week on the beautiful white sand, playing football with the boys, sunbathing and swimming in the sea.

It was week two, and we were sat about planning what we were going to do the rest of the week when I recieved a text.

_Hey Ness,_

_Hope you're all having fun. Sending a little treat your way!_

_Alice x_

"What the-"

"Jet skis!" Rosie squealed, running onto the beautiful sandy bay where four jet skis were sat.

"Honey, why don't you come on one with me!" Embry yelled, running after her. Rosie had crashed her car a month beforehand and was currently on a driving ban from her parents. Obviously, Embry wasn't going to trust her with a jet ski either.

"Well," I smiled at Jake, "I guess I'd better go and put my bikini on then."

I smirked seeing Jake's nervous reflection in the french doors as I tiptoed inside, trying not to bring too much sand in the house.

When I'd got changed, I could already see Embry and Rosie speeding off into the distance. I adjusted the straps on my red bikini, deciding it was probably best I was supported, instead of losing my bikini top in front of Jacob.

That would probably be the most humiliating thing ever. And I would never live it down.

"Sooo..." I said as I stepped outside, tying my hair into a loose bun. "Race you to the next bay!"

Jacob raced after me as I ran towards the red jet ski, pushing it into the water. I climbed onto the seat, securing on my life jacket (not that I would need it) and attaching the engine cut-off clip to my wrist. Then before Jacob had finished prepping himself, I engaged the throttle and I was off, leaving my best friend in a spray of water behind me.

"HEY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO SLOW FIRST, TILL WE'RE OFF THE BEACH!" He yelled as his engine roared to life and he began to catch up with me.

"When did you go jet skiing?" I called as he appeared alongside me.

"Rachel and Rebecca took me a few years back. Was pretty cool."

"Awesome." I smiled. "Then I guess this should be a breeze."

I sped up, raising myself slightly off the seat so that I wasn't knocked off the jet ski.

"Are _you _sure you haven't done this before?" Jake called, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Never." I smiled. "Can't exactly do this in Washington state can you?"

I turned past the headland and slowed down as I began to approach the next bay.

"See, now that's how you're supposed to start off." Jake stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Hasslehoff."

"I feel offended. I don't go around asking girls ten years younger than me to jump in my car."

"Well..."

"You don't count."

I jumped off my jetski and pulled it ashore before collapsing on the sand.

"That was incredible." I let out a content sigh.

"I know." He grinned, lying down on the white sand beside me.

I looked down and noticed the Hollister logo on the bottom rim of his swimshorts.

"Soooo Hollister..."

"I ran out of swimshorts."

"Oh really? Even though we have a washing machine. And a dryer?"

"Okay, Nessie, I actually like them. There." He stuck his tongue out like an annoyed child and I laughed.

"I'm sure Alice will be very pleased to hear you approve of her shopping choices."

"Hmmm." Jake scooted slightly closer to me so that our arms were touching. "Hey, you've got a tan!"

I looked down. He was right. My arm was only just fairer than his golden tanned skin.

"That's weird. I don't have any tan lines, and it's not like I've been sunbathing naked!"

I ignored Jake biting his lip.

"Er.. maybe it's that whole beauty gene thing?"

"What?"

"Well, vampires are beautiful aren't they? They have perfect skin and hair and eyes all the time. Like... do you get hairs on your legs?"

"No..." I frowned.

"Exactly. Because that's not seen as perfection. Smooth skin is. So tan lines would stop your skin looking perfect."

"Maybe you're right." I smiled, sitting up. "Would be nice to get a spot every now and then though."

"Haha you do not mean that. Trust me."

I half-smiled. "I guess we'd better head back before Embry and Rosie wonder where we've gone."

"You're right." Jake jumped onto his feet and pulled me up. "I'd say I'd race you but you'll only cheat again!"

When we got back to the house, I froze at the french doors. They were closed and lying on the floor were two lifejackets and Rosie's bikini top in a trail leading to their side of the house.

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I think maybe we should give them some more time..." I replied, awkwardly as the sun hid behind a large cover of clouds in embarassment.

"So where to?"

"We could go for a walk in the forest." I suggested, taking off my lifejacket and leaving it on a sunlounger.

"Dressed like that." He nodded at me standing in my bikini.

"The side door will be unlocked. If we go the side way we won't disturb them."

We slid in through the slide door and quickly got changed, focussing on anything but the sounds we may be able to hear from our friends.

I changed my bikini and put on some denim shorts and a red vest over the top. Then I put on my plimsols and joined Jake outside. I was slightly disappointed that he now wore a vest top over his chest, but I kept my mouth shut.

The forest covering half the island was beautiful. Unlike at home, it was tropical and the sounds of the different animals were amazing. We heard a rustle in the trees above and I paused as a beautiful red and blue parrot flew over our heads.

We soon heard the sound of water, so followed it towards the top of a small waterfall with a deep, blue plunge pool below.

Jake hurried ahead of me and sat himself on a large rock, taking off his shoes and dipping his feet in the water just before it fell over the cliff edge. I sat down opposite him and did the same.

For a few minutes we just sat in silence listening to the sounds around us. But then he asked what I had been waiting for.

"Why Florida?"

I looked down at my feet. "Because it has everything Forks doesn't."

"A place for your family and for me?" His eyes looked sad, and once again I felt guilty for making the decision without him.

"It's not like that Jake."

"Then why Florida?"

I sighed. "You know how my family are. I always have someone watching me. Mum, dad, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme. I never get a break. It took so much to persuade them to let me come on a holiday without them. I know they're my family and they have to worry, but I'm older now. And I'm eternal. I can't live for centuries knowing I can't look after myself."

"I think your mum used to feel like that a lot." He smiled, sadly. "I think she still does. Your dad used to flip out everytime she came to see me and I never would have let anything happen to her."

"Exactly. And, well, she was human. The world's most uncoordinated one at that. I need to learn to find my feet at some point. In Florida, they can't come and see me every five seconds. I have space to breathe and learn and just... be normal for once."

"You really hate not being human don't you?" He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"So much." My eyes teared up. "Sometimes I just want to be able to wax my legs or moan about my spots or have a baby."

"You don't know you can't have one." I noticed Jake looking back at me with the same sad eyes I currently had.

"But it's probably pretty unlikely."

"Hey, it'll be okay, I promise." He squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"See that's what I love about you Jake." I paused for a second as his eyes widened at my use of the 'L' word. I bit my lip and carried on. "You always act like I'm human. Like I'm normal. And not like I'm some crazy hybrid that might get burnt to death by some psycho vampire killer."

"You are normal to me, Nessie." He smiled. "You're perfect."

That there was the moment I realised I wanted to be more than friends with Jake. I ached for him to hug me and kiss me. And tell me he loved me.

"So, fancy some cliff-diving?" Jake broke my gaze and stood up. He took off his shirt and looked over the edge of the waterfall. "Easy."

"Are you serious?" I looked down, nervous despite my ability to live forever.

"Completely." He smiled. "Come on, it'll be okay."

I reluctantly took off my shorts and my vest top and moved to the cliff face next to the waterfall, where Jake was already standing.

He reached out and took my hand.

"ONE TWO THREE JUMP!"

I squealed as we leapt off the cliff and landed in the cool blue water below.

I surfaced at the same time as Jake and pushed my hair back so I could see. My heart was racing and the adrenaline rush was amazing.

"Okay that was awesome." I told Jake, treading water to keep above the surface.

He grinned. "See, I'm always right."

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Yes."

"Nope."

He pulled me closer to the shore so we were both stood on a rock below us instead of treading the water.

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope." He whispered, my insides melting.

"Yes."

His face tilted and he began to lean towards me. I closed my eyes and leant in and...

"AAAAAH!" I screamed grabbing the ledge of the pool and pulling myself out of the water. "WHAT THE HELL JUST TOUCHED MY FOOT!"

Jake looked around confused. "A fish?"

"AH IT SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

Jake laughed. "At least we know where to come if we run out of food."

I frowned and climbed back up the rockface to retrieve my clothes and shoes. Squelching plimsols were going to make the walk back lovely.

When we got back, the long and awkward walk back it was, Embry and Rosie were dressed and sat on a sofa on the decking.

"Where have you guys been?" Embry wiggled his eyebrows.

"No where you two have." Jake wiggled his back and Rosie blushed.

"We were thinking fish for dinner." Rosie smiled.

"NO!" I shrieked, making Jake laugh.

"What?" Rosie looked at me confused.

"Oh, Ness just freaked out because a fish touched her when we were swimming." Jake smiled. "She literally leapt out of the lagoon."

And it stopped us kissing, I added silently.

"Oh, well, Ness, why don't you and I go and see what we can cook up?" Rosie suggested.

"Good plan." I smiled, following her inside, taking off my wet plimsols on the way.

Rosie perched on one of the bar stools and I joined her.

"Nice to see you've tidied up." I smirked, looking around the room.

"Shit." She cursed, looking down as she turned the colour of a tomato.

"Hey, you were ready so that's fine right?" I smiled.

"Yeah, and we didn't want you guys here because it's kind of.. embarassing."

"That's fine, don't worry. Jake and I came back and then headed straight out again."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So, how was it?"

"You're honestly asking me this?"

"Well, I'm a virgin, I'm terrified! You remember, you've been there." I stuck out my tongue.

"Well it was really scary and it hurt at first, but then everything was really nice. Everything was right." She smiled, whilst blushing.

"That's okay then." I nodded. "As long as I don't hear you, I'm okay with it."

She laughed. "Good. So what's with you and Jake? Why the awkwardness?"

"What awkwardness? We're dandy." I lied.

"Ness, I know when you're hiding things. Spill."

I sighed and looked at the worktop in front of me. "I think... I have feelings for him."

"BINGO!" Rosie punched the air.

"What?"

"Well it's taken you long enough to realise it. Come on, you guys have always been perfect for each other and you're _always _flirting."

"We are?"

"Yes. Everyone sees it!"

"Oh." I looked down feeling a little stupid.

"So what happened?"

"We nearly kissed."

"Nearly?"

"Then the fish happened."

"Oh." She frowned. "Well you've got forever, right?"

"Wrong." I sighed. "I've got until September. Then I'm on the other side of the country."


	5. Samba

_Wow guys I am sorry it has been __**so long **__since I updated- it's been crazy! I've passed my second year of University, so just one year to go... I broke up with my boyfriend because he kept causing arguments, and then I __**kinda fell in love with my best friend...**__ We've been together since April now and I think I've finally found my prince charming- shame I didn't realise sooner! He's __**an upcoming DJ, and has worked with Danny from Mcfly, Example, and Robin Skouteris has been playing his stuff out in this states. He's on soundcloud and facebook- Jay Stone- so please have a listen... you can download his stuff for free too!**_

_Here's the much-awaited chapter 5, now that my time is free!_

The holiday was going far too fast, and before I knew it I was three days away from heading home. Things between Jacob and I had been awkward ever since our almost-kiss and it was driving me crazy. Rosie and Embry had insisted on all of us doing group activities, all in hope that we could enjoy what was left of our time in the sun.

As Rosie and I hadn't had the chance to buy our souvenirs yet, we decided to head over to the mainland to do a bit of shopping in Rio, whilst the boys waited for us on the beach.

"So when are you and Jake going to sort things out?" Rosie asked as we headed off to the tacky tourist shops.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I can't tell him how I feel, what if he rejects me?"

Rosie slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Wow Ness, do you really not see it? Jacob Black is completely in love with you."

"Don't be ridiculous." I shook my head as we ducked into a tourist shop with a large number of slogan t-shirts hanging from the ceiling.

"Fine, but when he grows a pair and tells you how he feels I'm allowed to say I told you so." She brushed a strand of golden blonde hair out of her eyes. "I think we ought to buy 'I love Rio' tops for us and the guys."

"Are you being serious?" I laughed, looking in the direction she was pointing.

"Oh come on, we need one tacky gift to take home!"

Rosie and I bought little handcrafted souvenirs to take back with us and we stopped in a square for lunch and a non-alcoholic cocktail.

"We should go out tonight. Do something exciting." Rosie suggested, twirling her straw in her drink.

"Oh and sitting watching the sunset isn't exciting enough?" I mocked, looking offended.

"Oh you know what I mean. Come on, we haven't had an evening in Rio yet. We've seen the sights, hit the shops, now we need to go dancing!"

"You honestly think the boys want to do that?"

"Are you forgetting the power we have over them." Rosie rubbed her hands together.

"Okay Mr Burns, I guess we'd better head back to our victims."

When we got back to the beach, the boys were sunbathing. Well at least I assumed it was the boys. They were surrounded by groups of girls, some of which were hiding their stares with their sunglasses and others were checking them out over their shoulders, using their best pouts.

Rosie glared and to my surprise, I let out a low growl.

"Easy tiger." Rosie said, squeezing my arm. "I'm going to slaughter them before you can."

"No," I shook my head out of it, "you're going to stroll right over there and give Embry the biggest kiss ever. Then they'll back off."

"You're right." Rosie flipped her golden hair over her shoulder. "Let's do this."

I watched as she strutted over to Embry and knelt down beside him before practically shoving her tongue down his throat. Some of the girls groaned, the others looked immediately at Jacob.

_He's mine. _But he wasn't. We were just friends, if even that. I couldn't go over to him and make out with him right on the beach. I couldn't even cuddle up to him.

I sighed and walked over to him, sitting down and slipping off my sandals.

"You girls have fun?" Jake asked pushing his sunglasses up his nose.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Looks like you boys did too." I nodded at the girls who were staring at us, jaws touching the floor.

"Very funny." He immaturely stuck his tongue out at me. "You're just jealous."

_Too right._

"Be serious." I rolled my eyes and stripped down to my purple bikini.

I noticed Jake look over the top off his sunglasses before changing his attention back to the sea.

"Nessie, are we okay?" Jake asked, turning so that he was completely facing me.

"I don't know, are we?" I replied, confused. _You have been avoiding me for a week._

"Well, I hope so." He reached out and squeezed my hand.

"Then we're okay." I smiled.

"Good. So you won't mind if I do this?" And with that, Jake scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder, walking towards the sea.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked, kicking against his shoulder. I squirmed and tried to release myself.

"You're going to cause a scene." Jake laughed.

"JACOB BLACK PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

I regretted it as soon as I said it. He dropped me straight into the beautiful blue sea.

"COME BACK HERE!" I hurried after him, annoyed at the water resistance was slowing me down.

He laughed, unaware I was right behind him and before he could let out another 'HA', I pounced and he was underwater.

It was my time to laugh when he surfaced, coughing up the salt water he had just swallowed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you're the meanest person ever." He pouted but I just rolled my eyes.

"You started it!"

"Alright children?" Rosie called from the edge of the sea. "Stop bickering and get out of there so we can head back and get ready for this evening."

"What's happening this evening?" Jake asked me with a confused look on his face.

I smirked. "Your worst nightmare."

When we were back on Isle Esme, I headed straight off for a shower to rinse the salty water traces off of my skin. The hot water felt nice against my skin and suddenly Jacob came into my mind. Then I thought for a second. Did I lock my bedroom door?

I quickly turned off the shower and hurried out of the ensuite, towel wrapped around myself, into the bedroom.

"EEK!" I shrieked as Jake walked through my door.

I clutched onto the towel for dear life as I felt it loosen around my body.

"Er.. sorry.. I er... wanted to ask you if you wanted.. dinner." Jake stuttered, his eyes uncertain of where to look.

I felt myself blush slightly. "It's okay. Er yes please."

"Okay." And with that he turned and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

Towels were obviously not designed for the occurance of people suddenly appearing in your room.

After finishing off my shower, bedroom door locked, I slipped on my pyjamas and headed to the decking, where Rosie, Embry and Jake had already started eating.

"Nice evening outfit." Embry laughed as I sat down in front of my plate of food.

"I know right, I thought we could all go out in our pjs... start a new fashion statement." I grinned.

"Or in towels." Jake responded with a cheeky grin on his face. I kicked him under the table. "Owwww, I was joking."

"Yeah, you better be."

Rosie raised an eyebrow at me before continuing with her meal.

It was nice being able to get all glammed up for a night out, especially as it meant more girly time with Rosie. I was going to miss her when I moved to Florida as she she was like a sister to me.

"So let's each give each other a new hairstyle for tonight." Rosie grinned. "It'll be fun."

"Okay." I smiled.

She grabbed her straighteners and plugged them into the wall. As soon as the beep sounded, she began to run them through my hair, which was used to falling in curls.

"Rose?"

"Yes."

"You've never said anything about me moving to Florida. I was wondering... how do you feel about the move?"

"Well, at the end of the day Ness, it's your life." She shrugged, straightening a section of hair. I watched the steam rise.

"I'll miss you." I told her eyes in the mirror.

"I know you will and I know you'll miss Jake too."

I smiled, sadly. I was going to miss my family and my friends more than I had realised. Maybe Florida was the wrong choice.

My newly-straightened hair fell a couple of inches beneath my breasts and framed my face perfectly. I twirled in a circle, checking my dress in the mirror. It was strapless with a black bust, and a skater-style purple skirt.

"You look great, Ness." Rosie grinned at me, checking herself. She was wearing a short, pink dress with a ruffle trim, and silver heels. Her hair was curly and in a loose side ponytail.

"So do you." I smiled back.

"Are you girls done yet? It's been an hour!" Embry whined from outside my bedroom.

"Coming!" Rosie called back with a grin on her face.

She hurried out of the door.

"Wow you look amazing." I heard them kiss before Embry called out to me. "Ness, you coming?"

"Just a second." I replied. I looked at my eyes and noticed the size of my pupils.

I had been without blood for four weeks, and I was starting to feel the exhaustion. All I needed was a sip and then I would be fine again.

"Ness, you okay?" Jake asked, stepping into my room. "You look so beautiful."

I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. "Thank you. I'm fine."

"Good, because we need to get going." He smiled his beautiful smile.

"Okay." I replied. A few more days without blood wouldn't hurt, would it?

The boat ride to the mainland was fairly quiet, and I wondered if maybe this night out wasn't such a good idea. Then we came across a cute bar in an old-looking marketplace. It was fairly traditional looking, with the occassional brown square-shaped modern sofa. Most of the tables were already taken by people admiring the small tealights, and the dancefloor was full of Brazilians, young and old, dancing the samba.

"I'll get us some drinks." Jake said, heading off to the bar.

Rosie hurried over to a table with four brown stalls and claimed it as ours. Embry followed like the puppy he was, and I headed after Jake.

"Two beers please, and Ness what do you want?"

"Rosie and I will have a sex on the beach." I grinned, as the barman's jaw dropped.

"Oh.. er..okay." Jake's cheeks reddened slightly. "Two beers and two sex on the beach...cocktails please."

"You okay?" I asked him, flashing his favourite smile.

"Absolutely." He nodded, handing over his cash.

"Good." I picked up the two cocktails. "I'll carry these."

I headed back to the table and placed Rosie's cocktail in front of her.

"Oooh yummy!" Rosie grinned, having a sip from her straw.

"Underage drinking." Embry tutted, shaking his head.

"Man up! Jake replied, sitting on the stool beside me. He pushed Embry's beer towards him. "The rest of the rounds are on you."

A few more drinks later and the conversation was getting dull; the boys were comparing biceps for some ridiculous reason, and Rosie and I were getting giggly.

"Ness, let's go dance!" Rosie squealed, grabbing my hand.

"But it's Samba, Rose. We have to have male partners." I giggled, shaking my head.

"Who cares?! Freestyle!" She ran to the dancefloor before I could stop her.

I hurried after her, but it was too late; she was already doing Saturday Night Fever across the floor to the traditional Brazilian music. I turned back towards the boys, but they were sat sniggering.

A few Brazilian men turned to face Rosie, cheering and applauding her. Then one of them grabbed her hands, and she was samba-ing away from me.

I chased her, only to be whisked up by another Brazilian man, a hand on my waist and his other hand on mine. He led me around the dancefloor, the moves slick, yet easy to pick up; then again, I was incredibly coordinated.

I looked at the man I was dancing with. He must have been early twenties, his skin tanned, his eyes dark, and his hair as black as the night sky over Isle Esme. He was very attractive, and I noticed a few local girls glaring at me, jealous I had been chosen to dance with.

"You are a very good dancer." The man smiled, twirling me around.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You always dance samba?"

"Er no... this is my first time." I smiled.

"Wow! Beautiful and can dance!"

I blushed as his face moved closer to mine.

"You should be my dance partner. We'll be big and famous!" He brushed a few strands of hair out of my face.

"I can't."

"But why not? You not want the money?"

"No it's just-"

"You already have the money?"

I felt uncomfortable at this point. Then a familiar scent filled the air and I was pulled into Jacob's arms. He kissed my forehead.

"Sorry, thought it was time I danced with my girlfriend." Jake told the Brazilian man.

He rolled his eyes and stormed away from the dancefloor. _Girlfriend. _I liked how that sounded. Then again, he was only trying to stop me being harrassed.

"My hero." I grinned, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Yuck, don't give me that." He stuck out his tongue.

"Is Rosie okay?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah, Embry's taken her outside to get some air." Jake laughed. "I think she's a tad drunk."

"Oh, should we head back?"

"In a minute. I think your hero deserves a dance first, eh?"

I smiled as he rested his hand on my hip, and held my right hand tightly with his other. I moved my hand so it rested on his shoulder.

"Can you Samba?" I asked with a grin.

"I can try." He laughed.

The music slowed down and the couples around us began moving slower, far more sensual than before.

I moved my hips in time to the music, and led Jake, who was desperately trying to keep up with the steps.

The chorus was faster, and Jake turned me around, my back against his chest, as I continued to move my body to the rhythm.

That was when I noticed the room was moving. The lights seemed brighter than before and my energy levels seemed to drop rapidly.

I stopped dancing and Jake moved in front of me, both hands on my waist.

"Ness, what is it?"

"Jake, I really don't feel well."

"Come on, we'll get some air." He replied, taking my hand and leading me outside into the fresh air.

"Ness, are you okay?" Rosie asked, looking concerned. "You look kind of pale."

"I feel really dizzy." I replied, moving slower in order to steady myself.

"When did you last drink?" Jake's eyes clouded over with concern. I knew he wasn't referring to the alcohol, or water.

"Four weeks ago."

My vision started to go as we headed back through the streets of Rio.

"Ness, come here, I'll carry you." Jake said.

And then everything went black.


	6. Promises

_Thought I'd post the next chapter straight away for you all, to make up for being M.I.A! Enjoy! And please keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated!_

"Ness." I heard Jake's voice whisper. "Ness, can you hear me?"

I groaned in response. My head ached and I still felt dizzy. I opened my eyes and squinted at the brightness of the light above me.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"You passed out, but we're back on the island now." Jake replied, running his hands through my hair.

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour. Now Ness, I need you to drink some blood for me."

"I'm not drinking your blood, Jake." I frowned.

"No, no, no. I went into the woods and er..." He trailed off, obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh." I replied.

"Here, let me help you sit up, and then you're going to drink okay?"

"Okay."

He pushed his arm under my back and gently helped me sit up, leaning against a pillow. Then he handed me a mug.

"Freshly squeezed." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I sipped at the reddish liquid until it was empty.

"Think that'll be enough?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Carlisle says I need about a mug-full every month to be healthy."

"You should've said something before." He replied, his eyes full of worry.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I sat up properly. "I'll go wash up."

"You're not going anywhere. I will wash this up, and you will put on your pyjamas."

I laughed at how grown-up he sounded all of a sudden. He smiled and slipped out of the room.

Despite the air conditionning, I still felt warm, so I slipped on my pyjama boxers and a baggy t-shirt that Jake had given me once when I had stayed over in La Push. A few minutes later, Rosie stuck her head round the door.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sounding more sober than she did last time I spoke to her.

"Better." I replied with a smile. "I'll be fine in the morning."

"Good. Do you mind if I go to bed? I need to sober up."

"That's fine. Hope your head doesn't hurt too much tomorrow!"

"Night Ness." She whispered, pulling the door closed behind her as she left.

I sat in the dark for a few more minutes, wondering whether to sleep or not. I didn't feel tired yet, so I turned on the television.

My door opened, making me jump, and Jake strolled in wearing his pyjama shorts.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." I replied, trying not to stare at his chest.

"Good, because I'm not leaving you alone tonight." He laid back on the bed beside me. "So what are we watching?"

We ended up watching 27 Dresses; it was one of my favourite films, and nothing else was on at 3am.

At the end, I found myself nearly in tears.

"Do you think anyone would ever marry me?"

"Of course they would!" Jake replied, giving me a playful nudge. "You're beautiful, funny, talented..."

"But I'm immortal."

"Maybe he will be too." He smiled.

"Hmmm."

"Until then, you'll be Bridesmaid of the Year for Emily."

"I can't believe it's nearly the big day." I replied with a sigh. "This summer has gone too quickly."

"Tell me about it. Got the Bachelorette next week, haven't you?"

"I sure have." I grinned, sitting up. "I hope you don't go chasing after some strippers."

"Why's that?" He smiled, cockily, leaning towards me.

"Because that's disgusting!"

"Well, I'm only a man..."

"Ick, shut up!" I hit him with a pillow.

"Well someone's recovered now." He replied, grabbing another pillow.

"Too right." I hit him again.

Then the playfighting began, and soon I had pushed Jake against the mattress, straddling him and armed with a pillow.

That was when I swore I saw a glint of passion in his eyes, but I couldn't be sure. For a moment, I just sat there, watching him, and I know he was watching me too.

I wasn't sure how much longer I could hide my feelings from him, but my heart was pounding hard against my chest and I felt like leaning over and kissing him, right there and then.

"Is this what you'll get up to when you join a sorority?" Jake smirked.

"Eurgh." I climbed off of him and lay down beside him. "It's definitely time to sleep now."

"Okay." He pulled back the covers and I climbed in at the same time as him.

"Ew, I'm sharing a bed with a boy!"

"Shut it, you've done it before." He nudged me, turning off the light and then lying on his side facing me.

For a few minutes, we laid there in silence, just watching each other. Then Jake made me fall a little bit more in love with him.

"Ness?"

"Yes, Jake?"

"You really are the most beautiful girl in the world."

One week later, and I was back in the rain in Washington State. Jake and I were as close as ever, and Embry and Rosie were planning their futures together, trying to find a house in La Push for the two of them.

"I can't go out dressed like this!" Emily squealed. It was the night of her Hen Party, and Alice had helped us design a 'Wild Night Out'. This meant everyone was in fancy dress for the theme.

Emily was currently wearing one of Alice's new creations. The dress was longer at the back then at the front, but in a sexy way; the top half was a black corset, the bottom half leopard print. On her head a tiara was placed, a veil attached.

"I look ridiculous."

"No, you look amazing, Queen of the Jungle!" I replied, adding her 'Queen of the Jungle' sash.

"Please tell me you two are dressing up as well." She said to Rosie and I, the two of us were still stood in our dressing gowns, in our hotel room.

Alice had decided we would head to Seattle, as the boys were going out tonight for the Bachelor party in Port Angeles, and apparently we needed to think more stylish. A limosine was organised to pick us up and take us for dinner and then a night out at the city's most exclusive nightclub. Obviously, my Aunt was coming as she had arranged the whole thing, along with my mom and Esme. Aunt Rosalie was against the idea though.

"Of course we are!" Rosie replied. "In fact, we'd better get ready, Ness, the limo gets here in an hour!"

Soon, I was stood in my costume for the night; a short tight-fitting brown dress, with fur cuffs around my wrists, furry ears, black heels and a tail- yes, I was a lioness.

Rosie's outfit was similar to mine, but she was a leopard; Alice had given herself a multi-coloured, feathery parrot outfit; mom was dressed as a zebra in a tight-fitting zebra-print dress; Esme was a panther; and the other guests were a mixture of ladybirds, bumblebees, army people or any crazy tribe outfits they could find.

"Ness, let's have a photo of us to send to the boys." Rosie whispered to me, a smile playing on her lips. Alice, having overheard, rolled her eyes at us but happily obliged.

My phone beeped moments later.

_You are not going out dressed like that. J x_

I smirked, until I realised mom was watching me from the opposite end of the hallway.

_Yes I am, growl. N x_

"Taxi is here!" Alice sang happily.

_You have no idea. J x_

I frowned, confused.

"What's up, sweetie?" Mom asked me as we walked towards the elevator.

"Nothing." I lied with a smile. "Now let's get this party started!"

Dinner went by quickly and ended nicely with a shot. It was going to be a messy evening, and this time I was super glad I had drank plenty of blood the day before.

"I'm so confused, Rosie." I sighed, as the two of us walked off to the toilets to fix our make-up before heading to the club.

"Why?"

"I don't get what this means." I showed her the message Jake had sent me earlier on.

"Maybe he means as in you have no idea what you do to him." She wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Are you pissed already?"

"No!" She sighed as she applied her mascara. "Ness, how long before you realise that you and Jake are perfect together?"

"We are?"

"Yes! My god, you two are driving Embry and I crazy! Just get married already!"

"He doesn't like me that way."

"Yes he bloody well does. Now come on, we are going to get very drunk and go crazy!"

I would have liked to say this would have been a night to remember, but I knew in Emily's case, she probably wouldn't in the morning. In fact, I wasn't sure how many of us would.

The club Alice had arranged for us to go to was incredible. Gorgeous leather sofas, curtains marking off VIP booths, a dancefloor beneath the largest disco ball I had ever seen, and I was pretty sure the DJ was from the TV.

"This is incredible!" Rosie gasped as we looked around in awe.

"Thank you so much Alice!" Emily squealed, giving her a drunken hug.

"No problem." Alice smiled. "Got to keep the enemies sweet." The last bit was spoken with a wink, most of the guests not understanding the joke. "Besides, everyone loves a good party! Now lets go and grab our VIP booth and our free cocktails!"

"I can't believe we're in a club underage!" Rosie whispered to me as we headed to the bar.

We flashed our VIP wristbands and were given our orders free of charge.

"Er, Ness, you're getting stared at." Rosie nodded towards a group of young guys, mid-twenties probably, who were glancing in our direction.

"So are you." I replied, sticking out my tongue.

"Oh god, they're coming over."

"Be cool."

"Hey girls." One of the guys said, sporting a gleaming white smile.

"Hey." Rosie and I chorused.

"So what brings you here?" Another guy said, running his hand through his shiny blonde hair.

"Hen Party." Rosie replied, casually.

"Oh nice, you're getting married?"

"No our friend is." I smiled.

"Oh okay. Well, come and dance with us later, yeah?" The blonde guy said, before the group walked away, cooly.

"How about no..."

"Why's that, eh? Worried about Jake?" Mom teased, walking over to us.

"Mom, really?" I whined.

"Girls, come on, we need to get Emily on the pole!" Alice beamed, heading towards us.

Free alcohol was probably not the best idea. Emily was so drunk that she was happily pole-dancing, and I was beginning to forget what had happened in the last few minutes; I was dreading looking at the photos the next day.

Rosie was dancing freely again, but this time I kept by her side, ignoring any of the guys that approached us. Cocktails and shots were flowing constantly, and soon Alice, Esme and Mom were having to pretend they were drunk just to keep up with everyone.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Esme asked me just after midnight. "I don't want you getting sick."

"I'm fine." I replied with a smile, and I was. I was having an amazing time.

When dancing got too much, we retired to the VIP booth for a game of truth or dare.

"Emily, I dare you to go and hit that dude's ass!" Emily's best friend, the maid of honor, laughed, pointing at a guy by the bar.

"Reaaaaalllyyyyy?" She whined.

"Yes."

Emily got up and headed over to the guy by the bar, quickly hit his ass and then legged it back to the boothe.

"Did he see me?" She gasped, panting like a... wolf.

"Not at all." Mom lied, trying not to laugh.

"Okay... Nessie." Alice turned to me.

"Uhm, truth." I replied with a smile.

"Oh, that's so lame!" Emily sighed. "I just touched some guy's ass and you pick truth!"

"Sorry." I grinned, not sorry at all. This was going to be a breeze.

"Okay, well, it's my hen night, so I choose the question."

"Sure." Alice agreed. "That's fair."

"Okay... are you or are you not in love with Jacob Black?"

Normally I would have denied that question, but considering the number of cocktails and vodka shots in my system...

"Yes. Yes I am."

"WOAH SHE ADMITTED IT!" Rosie gasped.

"Wow." My mom replied, the shock on her face.

"Aw, shit." I cursed.

And that's all I remember.

The next day, I woke up feeling fresh, which was incredibly lucky. I heard someone throwing up in the bathroom, so I looked around and realised it was Rosie. Emily was snoring softly, still in her costume from the night before, clutching her tiara in one hand and the room key in the other.

I got up and knocked gently on the bathroom door. "Rosie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think that's all of it." She croaked. The toilet flushed, the tap was turned on, I heard the splashing of water, and then the door unlocked."How's your head?"

"Don't hate me, but it's fine."

"Lucky bitch." She cursed. "Hey, we ought to wake up the bride-to-be or the minibus will leave without us."

"Owww." Emily groaned, waking up at the right moment. "I am never going for a night out with Alice again."

Emily slept the entire journey back to Forks. In fact, so did most of the guests. For the most part, it was a quiet journey. That was until I found out what really happened the night before.

"How's your head, sweetie?" Esme asked me from the seat in front.

"Fine, thank goodness!"

"Good." She smiled.

"So how much do you remember from last night?" Alice asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Where are you going with this?" I replied, uncomfortably.

"Oh, just wondering, that's all." She replied in her sing-song voice.

"Mom, what happened last night?"

My mom shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Last night you declared your undying love for Jake... to everyone."

"What?" I felt myself turning crimson. "But.. why... why would I say that?"

"Sweetie, you don't have to pretend to us." Esme smiled, encouragingly. "We don't mind."

"If you're happy, then we're happy too." Mom smiled. "And I've always wanted Jake happy."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I sighed, looking down at my lap.

"I might not be able to see his future, but I can tell you that dog is madly in love with you, and has been for a while now." Alice responded to me.

"He is?"

"Yes!" They all chorused, even Rosie, who had now woken up.

"See, I told you so." She laughed.

By the time we had gotten back to the house, Rosalie had cooked me dinner and had placed it on the dining room table. We all said our goodbyes and promised to share our photos from the night before, though I was dreading seeing the mess we had all become. How on earth normal bachelorette parties cope without three vampires to keep them alive, I will never know.

After dinner, I decided to head up to bed and practice guitar; Alice had given me one after a vision whilst I was on holiday, although she would not yet share the details.

Like most things, I was picking it up pretty quickly, and I had already started to make up my own songs. I started to play the song I was currently working on, although so far I only had the chorus.

_Give a little time to me, burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow, my my my my give me love_

_My my my my give me love_

I stopped playing when I realised I wasn't alone in my bedroom anymore.

"Oh, hey Jake."

"That sounds amazing, did you write it yourself?" He smiled, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." I blushed, looking down. "I haven't got very far but-"

"It's incredible." He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "So, how's your head?"

"Fine, yours?"

"Fine. Werewolves don't get hangovers." He laughed.

"Me neither, thank goodness."

"Good night then?" He smiled, lying down.

"As much as I can remember, yes." I only admitted to some of your friends that I'm in love with you, no biggy.

"Good. Never go out dressed like that again though, okay?"

"You didn't like it?" I felt like the air had been punched out of my lungs. Disappointment.

"No, I really did. I was just worried about perverts, that's all." He smiled. "You looked gorgeous."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Jake."

"You're welcome. So Emily was in pretty bad state this morning, what did you do to her?" He laughed as I laid down beside him.

"Too many free drinks." I grinned, turning to face him.

"I see. Well remind me never to let Alice organise your bachelorette party."

"If I ever get married." I bit my lip as Jake's eyes softened.

"You will, I promise."


	7. The Wedding

_Ooh, another chapter. So excited as I am off to V Festival tomorrow, and there's a chance my boyfriend might get to DJ at a festival next year... proud girlfriend alert. _

The day of the wedding came around much quicker than imagined. Emily's mother and father were busy finishing off the decorations down at the local church when Emily woke up. Her Maid of Honor, Ruby, woke Rosie and I up shortly after.

"But it's 7am!" Rosie groaned as Ruby ripped the bedsheets off of her.

"Yes, but we've got to help Emily get ready, and then we have to get ready too!" Ruby sighed. She had been to High School with Emily and had the signature black hair Emily's family and friends seemed to share. However, her eyes were an emerald green, unlike Emily's brown ones.

"Come on Rosie Posey!" I laughed, jumping out of bed. "Time to look all pretty."

"Please tell me today is the day you are going to tell Jake how you feel." Rosie groaned, dragging herself out of bed.

"I don't know." I sighed. Then I grabbed a towel and threw it at her. "Now go shower."

It was amazing how long it look for the three of us to get Emily ready. We gave her a manicure, applied her subtle make-up, curled her hair and then put it into a loose bun, and then there was getting her in her wedding dress.

Luckily, Emily hadn't choosen a huge, princess wedding dress. It was Ivory and elegant; a bodice top with gold embroidered leaves on and sequins on, and then a plain flowing skirt and train. She hadn't chosen a veil, but instead a small gold tiara made up of tiny leaves to match the design on the dress. The only problem had been with tying up the wedding dress, which was easier said than done when you needed to ensure the bride's dress didn't fall down on her big day.

"Emily, you look so beautiful." I smiled, tears in my eyes.

She looked incredible, and I couldn't help wonder if I would ever have a day like this.

"So so beautiful." Rosie agreed, wiping a tear as it escaped down her cheek.

"Right, bridesmaids, come on, we have to get ready! Go, go, go!" Ruby ushered us into the other room.

Our bridesmaid dresses were a very pale yellow colour, and fell to the floor. They were strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and had a row of gold beading just under the bust. They were gorgeous, especially with our holiday tans. We had our hair left down and in loose curls, but the front few stairs were pinned back away from our faces.

"So Em, how do we look?" Ruby asked as we followed her back into the living room, where Emily was stood with her parents.

"Girls, you all look so pretty." Emily sniffed, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for being here on this day."

"Em, don't cry, we'll have to redo your make-up!" Rosie gasped, handing her a tissue.

"Sorry, it's just an emotional day."

"I know," I smiled, "but it's going to be an amazing day."

"I know it will be." Emily smiled, dabbing underneath her eyes.

After having a few photos taken outside the house with Emily and her parents, we climbed into the VW Campervan that was waiting for us; it had been nicely decorated with a gold bow. Then we headed to La Push Church, up by the cliffs.

The Church wasn't model, nor was it old; a wooden cabin church, not too big or too small, with a small graveyard around the back. Out the front the church was surrounded by an old stone wall, a wooden archway in the middle, with a path leading up to the small wooden church doors. Because of the wedding, the archway was covered with autumn-coloured flowers which matched the flowers we had to carry.

"It looks perfect." Emily sighed, her emotions getting the better of her again.

"And next time you're outside, you'll be Mrs Uley." I grinned, climbing out of the campervan.

Rosie and I helped Emily out, whilst Ruby lifted Emily's train off of the damp ground.

I smiled at Quil and Claire (Quil's very young imprintee) as we reached the doors of the Church.

"I'll look after her from here." I told Quil, who nodded and headed inside the church to take his place.

Claire was Emily's six-year-old niece, and obviously she had been chosen as a flower girl for the wedding. Quil had imprinted on her when she was just two-years-old, but he was there for her as a big brother, and nothing else.

Claire spun around in her pretty yellow dress, which had a golden ribbon around the middle.

"This dress is pretty." Claire grinned, looking up at me.

"And you look like a princess." I replied with a smile, scooping her into a hug.

The music inside started up, and I knew this meant it was time for Claire to head down the aisle.

"Okay, Claire, you need to walk to the front of the church now, but drop some of these flowers on your way." I smiled, handing her a small golden basket filled with flowers.

"Okay." She squealed, and then she started to skip down the aisle, the guests errupting into 'awhs' and 'doesn't she look gorgeous?'

I peered around the door and noticed Quil watching her in adoration from the front of the church. He was stood between Paul and Embry, Jake sadly being just out of my vision from the awkward angle the door was open at.

"Rosie, you're next remember!" Ruby nudged my friend, who was happily staring into space.

"Ah yes! See you inside." She grinned before making her entrance up the aisle.

I followed closely behind her, my heart thumping against my chest. Everyone was turning to face us, and although the church was fairly small, it was quite off-putting.

I looked to the front of the church and noticed Jake watching me, a grin on his face and his eyes soft. I smiled back, trying not to pull any stupid faces as I was aware I was being photographed.

The congregation stood and began to 'oooh' and 'ah', so I knew Emily had now made her entrance. I heard the Church door close behind me as I reached the front, and I took my place standing beside Rosie.

The ceremony was beautiful; Emily cried again, quite a lot, but Sam didn't care. He was stood looking at her like she was his whole world. I noticed Leah Clearwater sulking in the pews, but then that was expected.

Every now and then, I couldn't help but look over at Jacob Black. In a black suit with a gold leaf-patterned waistcoat and a pale yellow tie he looked incredible, almost like a model. Every time I looked at him he caught my eye and smiled, a smile that didn't help my feelings at all.

I was going to have to tell him, wasn't I?

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sam and Emily kissed and we all clapped as the tribe cheered their wolf-ish cheers. They headed back up the aisle and we all followed, praying the weather was nice outside for the wedding photos.

"Hey." Jake pulled me into a bear-hug when we were outside.

"Well don't you scrub up nice." I laughed, playfully nudging him.

"Not so bad yourself." He beamed as the photographer organised us for the photos. "God, I feel like Kate Moss."

"A british woman?"

"And Smile!" The photographer called out, ending our conversation. Maybe it was best to talk later.

The reception was being held at the only bar in La Push. It wasn't up-market, but it was traditional. It was another wooden cabin, one of the oldest buildings in the town, and it had seen a lot of weddings over the years.

Inside was fairly spacious; a bar, a dancefloor, and a collection of tables and chairs which had been decorated with flower centerpieces. In fact, most of the room was decorated with flowers, dreamcatchers matching the colour-scheme, and a few mesh ribbons.

Over the far wall, a large banner saying 'congratulations Sam and Emily' was hung, the table for the Bride and Groom parties laid out underneath it.

The guests took their seats and applauded as Sam and Emily joined us in the bar. Then it was time for the toasts.

As Maid of Honor, Ruby was in charge of the Bridal party speech, though she was a woman of a lot of words. She spoke about her first day meeting Emily, the mischief they had gotten into at school, how Emily had described Sam to her, and how happy she was that her best friend had found her soul mate.

Ruby had no idea about the wolf-thing, so mentionning soul mates seemed somewhat ironic, and cause laughter amongst a few of the locals, as well as the pack.

Then, to my surprise, Jacob stood up to give the other speech. Sam had not chosen a best man out of his pack, so I was surprised that Jake was giving the speech.

"If I was trying to be funny, I would say I didn't know what Sam was thinking by marrying Emily... but then again, I do. Emily has become like a sister to me over these years, and she makes the best muffins you will ever taste! But best of all, she means the world to Sam and she makes him happy. The two of them share something that I really can't wait to have, a love that consumes you, but only in a positive way. They are best friends as well as lovers and I know that this will well and truly last. To Sam and Emily."

Everyone raised their champagne flutes and applauded Jake as he sat down.

Sam stood up, last of all. "Before you all start eating, I just want to say thank you all for coming on the best day of mine and Emily's lives. I know there will be plenty more good days to come, and I hope we will be able to share those with you too. Thank you."

The food was quickly eaten, and people began to get up and dance to the fast and upbeat music. Sam and Emily were moving around the crowds, greeting everyone, and Rosie and Embry were sat chatting to Quil and Jake, and trying to keep Claire entertained.

I decided I'd head outside for some air and to enjoy the last sunshine of the day. The bar was close to a small stream on the outskirts of the forest, so I headed down and watched as the fish danced in the shallow water. Had I not been wearing a long dress, I probably would have had a paddle.

"You okay, Ness?" A familiar voice said.

I turned around to face Jake and smiled. "Yeah, it's been an incredible day, hasn't it?"

"It sure has." He smiled, giving me another hug. "Shame the photographer is such a perfectionist."

"Alice hired him as a wedding gift." I explained. "He's photographed at all kinds of A-List weddings or something."

"Oh, I see." He laughed. "That explains it then."

"So what are you doing down here then?" I asked him, adjusting the flower that was in my hair.

"Checking up on you." He winked. "Besides, there's only so much of Embry and Rosie I can handle!"

"You'll be like that one day. All loved up." I smiled, hiding the ache inside me as I said it.

"I hope so." He returned the smile.

We stood in silence for a moment, and I was unsure of what to say. I wanted to pour my heart out to him, like I always used to, but this was different. You can't just tell your best friend you're in love with them, can you? It would ruin everything. I would lose him forever, and if there was a way of breaking the imprint bond then that would probably do it, right?

A loose strand of hair fell onto my face and Jake caught it, gently tucking it behind my ear and closing the distance between our bodies.

"Nessie, you are so beautiful." He whispered, his chocolate brown eyes staring right through my soul.

I took a deep breath, careful not to show him my feelings; that was my only difficulty with being a human projector.

"Thank you." I replied with a shy smile.

My heart was beating hard against my chest, as another strand of hair fell out of place.

Again, Jake retrieved it, tucking it back behind my ear, but this time his hand stayed on my cheek, sending warmth through my body.

Then, he was leaning towards me, his face inching closer to mine, his hand tilting my face upwards towards his. He closed his eyes and I found myself doing the same.

Our lips touched in a soft kiss, but Jake didn't pull away. He held my face, keeping our lips together as he deepened the kiss, making it more passionate, and I was beginning to wonder if I was dreaming.

Jake pulled away, breathing heavily, his hand dropping to my waist. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered, his eyes meeting mine.

"Really?" I replied, still in shock.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Good," I replied, smiling back, "because I've wanted to do that for a while too."

I rested my hands on his shoulders and kissed him again, showing him just how much he meant to me. Right now I was in heaven, minus the fact that everyone was going to say 'I told you so.'

Our moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

I pulled back and turned around, seeing Embry stood with his arms folded. Rosie stood next to him, a huge smile across her face.

"Emily and Sam are having their first dance in a minute, so you need to come inside." Embry explained. "Oh, and the photographer has some great shots of you two."

"I'm so happy for you both!" Rosie squealed, bouncing up and down.

I blushed and Jake laughed, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Come on, let's not keep the Bride and Groom waiting."

Sam and Emily danced perfectly together, and I could tell Emily had been making Sam go to dance classes; his moves were spot-on, and he was able to lead Emily slowly around the dancefloor, kissing her cheek every now and then.

Ruby and her boyfriend joined them on the dancefloor next, signalling that it was time for the rest of us to join.

Jake took my hand in his and led me onto the wooden dancefloor, placing both of his hands on my waist. I moved mine onto his shoulders and we slowly swayed in time to the music.

"I think this might just be the best day of my life." He smiled down at me. "Despite seeing you in a towel on holiday."

"Hey!" I playfully swatted his shoulder, but then I moved closer to him. "People are staring."

"Think they heard about the kiss?"

"Maybe, or they're just trying to see what happens."

"Oh like this?"

He leant forwards and closed the gap between our faces, kissing me for the third time. I ran my thumb up and down the back of his neck as our lips moved against each other. Then I pulled back and cautiously looked around.

Sure enough, pretty much everyone was watching us, smiles on their faces, except Leah, who clearly was never happy.

Emily nodded at me from Sam's arms and I smiled back.

This had been the most perfect wedding ever.

Jake had spoken to my mom about me staying at his after the wedding a few days ago, as he hadn't wanted me driving back late at night after a glass or two of champagne. Mom, as usual had been fine with it, and dad had agreed, though he had moaned a lot about it.

Then again, dad could read Jake's thoughts, and if he had been thinking of kissing me for a while, maybe dad was worried.

Now I knew how Jake felt about me, I was even more excited to be spending the night with him after the wedding.

I perched on a stool in Jake's kitchen as he poured me a glass of cold water before bed. Billy was watching us from across the kitchen, a smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad you kids finally got together." He said with a nod. "Though make sure you don't rush into anything and be careful with her, okay Jake?"

I blushed and Jake whined. "Dad, do we really need this conversation?"

"Well I'm just being a dad." Billy shrugged. "I'm turning in, so I'll see you both in the morning."

When Billy's bedroom door closed behind him, Jake sat on the stool beside me and handed me a glass of water. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." I smiled. "Dad's given me the same talk hundreds of times."

"I bet."

I finished my glass of water and yawned, stretching and arching my back. "Sorry, I'm exhausted."

"That's fine." He replied. "Guess, I'll just have to carry you to bed."

He scooped me up into his arms and I let out a squeal. "Jake put me down."

He walked down the hallway to his bedroom, throwing me onto he bed. "There you go."

"Hey, just because I'm not human doesn't mean you can throw me about." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, there was me thinking you're super strong and all." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I am."

"Prove it."

Jake sat down on the bed beside me, so I tackled him, landing on top and straddling him.

He tried to push me off, but I held my place.

"Okay, fine." He laughed. "Stronger than a werewolf."

"Were you even trying?" I grinned.

"Hey!" He grabbed my hands and pulled my upper-body towards him so he could kiss me. "Mmmm I could get used to this."

"Me too." I mumbled against his lips.

The problem was, next week I was off to Florida.


	8. Goodbyes

_Just to say- minus the portaloos and uncomfortable sleep- V Festival was amazing. Ed Sheeran, Example, Snow Patrol, Rita Ora and The Killers gave my favourite performances, but everyone was incredible! Loving life, and now my tan is all topped up... woooo! I'm writing this chapter super chuffed knowing I am off to Florida myself in July for the 3rd time.. boom._

_Oh and Brooke in this chapter, looks like Emma Roberts with blonde hair if that helps!_

Florida came around far too quickly. Every day I had made the most of my time with Jake, whether he was helping me pack or we were walking along La Push beach together, just enjoying being together.

I stared out of the window at the sign letting me know that I was now in Florida state.

"Well we made it!" Jacob grinned at me, keeping his hands on the wheel. He was coming down to help me move in my stuff, especially as Alice had brand new furniture for my dorm room.

"Still can't believe Alice has bought all this furniture!" I nodded at the removal truck that was driving behind us. "What if my roomie hates the new sofas?!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Jake smiled.

His hand brushed over mine and he followed the signs to my dorms. We were directed into the car park by a student in a neon yellow vest, the removal truck parking next to us.

"I guess it's probably best to remove the contents of my dorm first." I sighed, hopping out of the car.

We followed the signs to my building name, my welcome pack in my hand with my room details on it. The dorms were pretty big, and were separated into girls and boys. I was happy to have a room on the first floor; it meant no one was above me so there wouldn't be any annoying thumping from above.

I pushed open the door to Room 108, but my housemate hadn't yet moved in; the standard old plaid sofas, small television and off-white fridge-freezer were stood in the room. The room smelt clean, but overwhelmed with cleaning products.

We walked into the living room and noticed the two bedroom doors had timetables stuck onto them. As we were at the end of the hallway, both bedrooms luckily had large windows, so we didn't need to argue. My bedroom was furthest from the bathroom.

"It's quite roomy." Jake smiled, following me inside.

"Just as well considering the amount of stuff Alice has bought for me!" I laughed, trying to picture the new furniture fitting inside my bedroom.

"M'aam would you like us to start moving the furniture out?" One of the removal man drivers asked, sticking his head round the door.

"Yes please, everything in here and in the living room."

"No problem."

"We'd better help really..." Jake said, stretching.

"Well I can't... I mean, people would think I was a freak if I was able to carry a whole bed myself." I replied, grinning.

"Ha! Well you can help me then!"

Soon the dorm room was a blank canvas, and the new furniture was being moved in and built. In the corridor, other students were stood watching and gossiping, although most of them pretended to be doing something else when I smiled at them.

Surprisingly, everything fit into my bedroom. A white wooden framed bed, with a matching wooden bedside table with drawers, and a large wardrobe with two drawers underneath. I had a white wooden desk with a small white wooden bookcase, a wooden chair with blue cushion, and then a couple of photoframes filled with pictures of my friends and family; my favourite photo was mine and Jacob's first kiss at the wedding.

The delivery men soon left, and Jake helped me unpack my bedroom, so that it felt more homely. The duvet was blue with small silver embroided flowers, and there were two silver cushions for decoration. My new curtains were a paler blue, but they appeared to keep out enough sunlight.

Jake hung a small silver dreamcatcher on the wooden headboard of my bed and smiled. "Looks pretty good Ness."

After unpacking my clothes and books, we headed into the living room. We pulled the plastic wrapping off of the light blue sofa and added the silver cushions to it. I laid out the nice new furry navy blue rug, Jake plugged in the television, we adjusted the table and chairs so that they were out of the way, and we plugged in the new and clean fridge-freezer.

"Well I think you're home." Jake smiled, looking around my dorm room.

I headed over to my roomie's door to look at her name: Brooke Kingsley. Like me, she was studying textiles and fashion, so at least we had something in common.

Just then, the front door was pushed open and a petite blonde, arms laden with large bags, appeared. She struggled through the door, dropping everything by the sofa.

"Hey!" She grinned. "I'm Brooke."

"Renesmee." I replied with a smile. "But, just call me Ness."

"Nice to meet you." She pulled me into a hug, before reaching for her bags. "This is crazy."

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Jake."

"Hey Jake." Brooke smiled, blowing the hair out of her face. "This is my mom."

A middle-aged blonde waved, dragging in a suitcase.

"Would you like some help?" Jake asked with a pleasant smile. "I'm sure I can help bring in some of your stuff."

For the next hour, we helped Brooke and her mom drag in all of her belongings, and boy there were a lot! She even had her own half-body tailoring mannequin to work with.

When I had told dad which course I was applying for, he thought it was stupid. I had told him I would be doing a minor in photography to, as the wedding photos had inspired me. However, Alice had raised me on fashion and I loved every aspect of it. Making my own range would be incredible, academic or not.

Jake and I soon left Brooke and her mom alone so they could spend some time together in privacy whilst they unpacked. I turned on the small flatscreen television in my room, and curled up on the bed in Jake's arms.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I sighed, nestling closer to his chest.

"Me too." He replied, kissing my hair. "I'll come down in a few weeks, okay? Once you've settled in."

"Call me everyday?"

"I promise."

I smiled and turned around so I could kiss him. I moved my arms so they were loosely around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his arms around my waist. Our lips and tongues moved together, dancing together.

The kiss became more urgent and I was thankful we had thought to shut the door; didn't want Brooke and her mom getting the wrong idea.

Jake leant back on the bed, pulling me on top of him. Straddling him, I continued to kiss him, his arms pulling my body against his. We didn't break the kiss. I was getting hotter and short of breath, and I knew I had to stop it before we went too far.

I pulled back with a smile, quickly planting another kiss on his lips.

"Let's slow down, okay?" I whispered, catching my breath.

"Yeah, you're right." He tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "Sorry. I'm just gonna miss you like crazy, and you're here with all these new guys..."

"But I'm all yours." I replied, kissing his nose.

His nose twitched and he scratched it. "And I'm all yours."

"Then it's all good."

There was a knock at the door, and I quickly climbed off of Jake, perching myself on the bed next to him.

"Yep." I called in response.

The door opened and Brooke and her mom stuck their heads in.

"I'm just seeing my mom out." Brooke explained. "Won't be long."

"I need to leave too." Jake said, getting up off the bed.

Brooke and her mom disappeared, shutting the front door behind them.

"You could stay the night?" I suggested, not wanting him to leave yet.

"I would love to, but I think you need to spend some time getting to know Brooke. Besides, you girls have got your tours and welcome meetings tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and I sighed, feeling tears in my eyes.

I had no idea when I would see him next, and it hurt like hell. He was going to be a long drive away. This was the first time ever that my closest friend, and now boyfriend, was going to be more than a 5 minute run away. What if I needed him?

"I'm going to miss you." I looked up at him, my eyes clouding over with tears.

"I'm going to miss you too, Ness." His eyes softened and I noticed he was sad too. "I'll try and visit soon, okay? Stay out of trouble."

We both laughed, knowing that I was capable of looking after myself, being half vampire and all.

Then Jake looked at me, his face serious again. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"I love you too."

He kissed me gently, this time, and then he walked out of my dorm, closing the front door behind him.

And I already missed him.


	9. College

_Sorry it's been a while since I updated- my boyfriend went back to university 6hrs away, and now he's ended things as he's too busy DJ-ing. So I'm single, have been writing assignments, and cheering up my friends!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR READERS_

My first night in the dorms I spent learning more about my roomie, Brooke. I helped her cover her wardrobe with photographs, and she explained the memories in each one.

Brooke had grown up near Dallas, Texas. She had lived on a ranch with her parents and grandparents, until her mom and dad seperated. Her mom got a new job at a magazine in New York, so she moved into an appartment in the big city with her mom. Since discovering the wardrobe at the magazine's headquarters, she had become obsessed with fashion, and designers such as Henry Holland, which explained all of the quirky patterns on her clothes.

It was hard explaining my life to Brooke. Here I was Nessie Cullen from Washington State, a lover of fashion, with a boyfriend I had grown up with. But for once, I didn't need to worry about being immortal. I was who I was, and to Brooke that meant I was a normal eighteen-year-old girl.

The next day, the college had organised a societies fair. Lessons didn't start for another week, so we were enjoying 'Freshers week' and getting to know our peers and the campus.

Societies fair gave all of us 'freshmeat' the chance to sign up for the sports teams, clubs and societies at the college.

"Are you going to join anything?" Brooke asked, running the curling tongs through her golden blonde hair.

"I'm not sure yet. I've always enjoyed dancing, so I might do that just for fun." I smiled, perching on the end of her bed.

"I think I'm going to join the college magazine. Advertising and stuff, and I'd love to do the fashion collumn!" She frowned at the ringlets in your hair. "This takes so long, I wish I had your hair!"

I laughed, knowing my hair would always do what I wanted it to. I never had bad hair days. Today it hung in its signature loose curls down to my breasts. I was wearing a blue and purple plaid skirt and a light blue vest. My necklace from Jake hung around my neck.

"Right, you ready? We don't want to miss signing up time!" Brooke grabbed her bag and I followed her out of the door, my small satchel hung over my shoulder.

The hallway was full of groups of girls heading in the same direction, and I hoped someone knew the way to the courtyard. It was a hot day, and the weather was expected to get even warmer later in the week.

The courtyard was full of hanging 'Welcome' banners and a number of different societies had laid out and decorated stalls with displays and posters.

"Meet back here in thirty?" Brooke asked, her eyes wide.

"Probably a good idea. I'll let you know if I find anything good." I agreed.

Brooke headed off to the left, so I decided I would start on the right, weaving in and out of the aisles, looking for something that would suit me perfectly. Getting distracted by the giant gator mascot walking around, I managed to bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologised, looking up.

The guy in front of me had sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes, and had the same shape as Jacob.

"Hey, no worries." He smiled. "Are you a freshman?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Just trying to work out what to join."

"Well I'm on the football team." He pointed at his football shirt and laughed. "That's probably not the best place for you."

_Though I'm probably stronger and faster than you. _

"Maybe not. Do you know if there's a dance society or gymnastics or something?"

"I've got just the place." He grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me through the crowds of freshmen.

We landed right in front of a table surrounded by girls in green and purple dresses.

"Hey girls," the guy said, "I found you a new recruit."

A blonde girl with very tanned skin turned to face me, a huge smile on her face. "Hey there."

"Hey." I smiled.

"Thank you Zac." She kissed him on the cheek and he nodded at me before disappearing back through the crowds.

"I'm Bailey." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Ness." I replied.

"Well, Ness, think you've got what it takes to be a cheerleader?"

"Uhm, maybe." I shrugged. I could do the gymnastics, and I had the grace and stamina to do the dancing.

"Great. Well we're holding tryouts this evening, so head over this afternoon to turn the routine and then we'll see what you've got." She handed me a flyer.

"Thanks. I'll see you later then."

"Laters." She grinned.

I walked away, tucking the flyer into my satchel as I headed off to meet Brooke.

When I met Brooke, she was holding a handful of flyers and talking to a red-headed girl.

"Hey." I said, walking towards them. "All signed up?"

"You betcha." She acknowledged the girl stood next to her. "This is Abigail. She's on the magazine too _and _she lives nextdoor to us!"

"And I'm studying textiles and fashion too!" Abigail grinned.

"Awesome!" I replied. "I'm Ness."

"Hey Ness. Why don't we all go and get a coffee?"

"Sure. Why don't you invite your roomie?"

"Oh..." Abigail looked down at the floor. "She never turned up yesterday. Admissions say she pulled out last minute."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Ah well, at least I know some other people now!"

"Well why don't we have a movie and pizza night later?" I suggested. "Our TV is big enough and then we can get to know some more of the girls down the hall!"

"I'm in!" Brooke smiled.

"Me too." Abigail agreed. "But right now I need to settle my coffee craving!"

After coffee and a snack, I headed back to the dorm to change into my navy sports shorts and a white vest top, ready for cheerleader try outs.

I checked my phone, seeing I had one unread message.

_Hey beautiful, hope the sun is shining for you too. I'll call you later. J x_

I smiled, and quickly sent a response.

_It certainly is. I look forward to it. N x_

Tying my hair into a high ponytail, I grabbed my bag and the flyer, and headed off to the gym.

On the gym bleachers sat the cheerleading squad in their uniform. Bailey was stood up at the front, looking at the ten or so hopefuls that were sat in their sportswear. I hurried over to join them, thankful that another girl was also late.

"Okay, we don't have much time so we're going to make a start." Bailey clapped her hands and stood up, grinning. "Hi, I'm Bailey and I'm captain of our cheerleading team. We're looking for three bubbly, cute and talented girls to join our team, so we can help our boys win the football cup, and compete in our own nationals!"

She showed off by doing a backwards flip, landing on her feet.

"Right now we're going to teach you all a dance routine. It's not very long, but we want you to make it your own... the girls that stand out the most will be making the team. Okay, let's go."

It was funny, I assumed that the kind of cheerleaders you saw on TV were all fake. Looking around, everyone that had been picked for trials _looked _the part; pretty, slim, make-up or naturally good looking... everyone just looked pristine. Whether this had been done on purpose, who knew, but it made me slightly self-conscious.

The routine was about a minute long, and everyone picked it up quickly. We had a ten second slot at the end to fill ourselves, to show what we could do, but I decided I wouldn't demonstrate mine to the competition until my time to shine.

After we had all learnt the routine, the auditions started. We all sat on the bleachers waiting for our names to be called, and I was getting bored of hearing 'Toxic' by Britney Spears over and over.

"Okay, Ren Cullen." A brunette cheerleader called out.

"It's Ness." I corrected her with a smile, standing up.

"Okay Ness." Bailey grinned, clapping her hands. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

_I'm half-vampire. My boyfriend is a werewolf. I've nearly been killed by the vampire police._

"Er, I'm from Washington State and I'm majoring in fashion. I love Hollister, and I love parties and hanging out with my friends at the beach."

"Do you have any experience?" The brunette asked, eyeballing me.

"No." I replied, truthfully. "But I'd like to gain some."

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Bailey smiled.

I had memorised every signal move in detail, but I made sure to be loose and energetic, instead of as robotic as some of the cheerleading squad had been when they were teaching it.

I noticed a few of my audience smiling, and a few that looked shocked, so I figured I had to be doing okay. My ending came quicker than I remembered, but a few fist-pumps, a jump and then a flip later, I landed in the splits on the floor of the gym, my hands in the air.

"Wow!" Bailey squealed, clapping her hands enthusiastically. "That was incredible!"

"Thank you."

"Yes." The brunette mumbled in agreement.

"Well, we'll be announcing our new members on Wednesday at the Alpha Phi toga party, so make sure you're all there and that you bring your friends." Bailey smiled. "Thank you."

Everyone applauded, and I grabbed my bag before heading out the door after the other girls.

"That was fun!" I smiled at the blonde girl walking next to me.

She glared, before walking off arm-in-arm with another one of the girls.

_What had I done wrong?_

When my phone rang that evening, I answered straight away. I had never been so far away from Jake and for this long; it was proving a challenge.

"Hey beautiful." His smooth voice breathed down the phone to me.

"Hey you." I smiled as if he was right in front of me.

"How's college?"

"It's going good! I've been to cheerleader try-outs."

"Wow! Please let me see your uniform." He sighed.

I giggled. "I haven't made the squad yet... I have to wait until Wednesday to find out."

"You'll make it... I miss you."

"I miss you too." I sighed, leaning back on my bed. "Promise me you'll come and visit soon?"

"I promise."

"Good! I'm really sorry, but we've got a girly night planned, so I've got to dash. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Take care beautiful."

And then he was gone. I sighed, looking at my reflection in my mirror. This long-distance stuff was not going to be easy.


	10. Blood and Togas

_Thanks for being so patient readers! I'll try and update once a week if at all possible, though I graduate University (College) in May so it might be a little mad..._

_Please keep up your reviews too- they keep a smile on my face!_

Girly evening had been a success. I'd really gotten to know Brooke and Abigail, and I could tell we would get along just great. However, they were never going to replace Rosie in my life. I was missing my best girlfriend like crazy, but she seemed far too busy to even reply to me.

College was a scary place. It was big and alien to me and although the grounds were signposted, I still found myself getting lost on the way to meetings and introductory lectures. Not to mention my first Saturday was spent alone; how was I supposed to know that pretty much everyone I knew worked Saturdays?! I knew I was going to have to find a job and soon.

On Sunday, Brooke, Abigail and I decided to head to the mall to buy some new clothes, as well as the fabric for our togas for Wednesday's party. The mall had a load of familiar shops, but some were new to me. Despite this, I was pretty happy going into Hollister.

"You can afford this stuff?!" Abigail gasped as we looked around inside.

"Abi, if you see something you like, I don't mind getting something for you." I replied with a smile.

"But we're students!"

I pulled out my platinum card. "My dad tops this up all the time. I wouldn't spend it all anyway."

A girl in the shop looked at me in disgust. "Daddy buys you everything? How pathetic."

I frowned.

"Ignore them, Ness." Brooke sighed. "You're just lucky that's all."

I'd never thought of it as pathetic before. I relied on my family for so much... Alice had redecorated the whole of our dorm, she bought me any clothes I wanted... dad topped up my cards... I was living off my family. I was entirely dependent.

"No, she's actually right. You girls work for your money, and what do I do? It's handed to me on a plate." I flicked my hair back off my shoulders. "I am going to get a job. Then I will have some money I've earned all by myself."

"Are you sure?" Brooke looked around, nervously.

"Absolutely." I looked at the counterr in Hollister for a moment, before spotting a 'Staff vacancy' poster. I strolled over to the desk with my nicest smile on. "Excuse me, do you still have a job vacancy?"

"Yes we do." The girl smiled back, fluttering her thick, dark eyelashes. "Are you interested in applying?"

"Yes please... though only if it's a Saturday job."

"Well you're in luck! It's Saturdays from eleven til five. Would you be able to start next week?"

"Oh... you don't want to interview me or anything?" I replied, confused.

She leant towards me. "Between you and me, as long as you look your best every week then you've got the job. If you just quickly fill out this form and make sure you're here at eleven next week." She whispered, handing me a form and pen.

And just like that, I had my first job. Even if it had been my vampire beauty that had given it to me...

When my Skype tone began to ring on my laptop the following evening, I was surprised to find that Rosie was calling me.

So _now _she wanted to contact me? What was with _that_?

I answered and watched as she appeared on the screen in front of me, Embry sat on his bed in the background.

"HEY NESS!" She squealed, a big grin spreading across her face.

"Hey!" I smiled back, the angry feelings fading away. "How've you been stranger?"

"Great! How about you?"

"Good! Though I really miss everyone being so far South. You need to come and visit!"

"We will soon, I promise! What's this about you becoming a cheerleader?" She giggled, knowing that we used to take the mick out of the ones at High School.

"Well it's always good to have a hobby I guess." I shrugged. "And it could be fun!"

"Well Jake certainly seemed excited about it." Embry snorted.

"He would be! Now stop being silly!" Rosie swotted him playfully on the arm.

"Sorry, babe."

"Goodness, Ness, my tan's already faded and you're sat there looking like a golden goddess!"

"Haha, sorry, but the weather is incredible! We're all heading to the beach tomorrow whilst we still can!" I smiled.

"I would, but it won't stop raining, and it's freezing! I definitely need to visit soon!"

"Please do!"

"So Ness, I was actually calling because I needed to tell you something..."

She's pregnant. Isn't that the first thought that pops into your head when your girlfriend tells you she needs to tell you something? Well I was dreading it. I knew her parents would kill her and slice off part of Embry.

"Oh?"

"Well, _we _need to tell you something." Embry came over and stood behind her, a smile on his face.

"Okay..."

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" They chorused, Rosie lifting up her left hand to reveal a beautiful golden ring with a small diamond on it.

My jaw dropped. "Wow.. congratulations!"

"I know we're only young, but if you've found your soulmate then why wait?" Embry smiled, looking deep into Rosie's eyes, the love obviously there.

"You do realise, Ness, you're my Maid of Honor right?!" Rosie looked back at the webcam, excitedly.

"Really?" I squealed with excitement.

"Of course!" She nodded. "I wouldn't want anyone else!"

I wanted to hug her, but I couldn't... it was so frustrating.

"The only thing is, we don't want to wait too long..."

So she _was _pregnant?

"Oh?"

"Well we really love each other, and mum won't let us live together until we're married.. so it makes sense to just get married when we can..." Rosie smiled.

"So when's the wedding?"

"New Year's Eve. It's going to be so beautiful!"

"Just like you." Embry kissed her on the cheek and I sighed. Boy, did I miss Jake.

"You're coming back for the holidays anyway, so you'll be here. But I need you to come back for Thanksgiving so we can go dress shopping... is that okay?"

"Of course!" I smiled, grateful for an excuse to head back for Forks.

"Great!" She squirmed as Embry kissed her cheek again. "Look, we're gonna go... but I will talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay!" I laughed, not wanting to see them making-out (or worse). "Take care!"

"Wow, Maid of Honor... that's so awesome!" Brooke squealed on Wednesday evening.

We were sat in my bedroom with Abigail, sorting out our hair and make-up for the Toga Party. We'd designed our togas so they were similar; white, one-shouldered with a few golden sequins, and then a sequinned belt. They were tight-fitting, and finished a few inches above the knee, showing off our figures. We'd bought golden leaf headbands and golden sandals to complete the look.

"Yeah, it should be great!" I smiled back, pinning up some of my curls and pulling some down so that they framed my face.

"Ness, why does your hair always look perfect?" Abigail pouted. "It isn't fair."

"Here." I said, pinning her hair to one side.

"Much better. Thank you!"

"It's going to be a night to remember!" Brooke grinned.

And it certainly was...

When we arrived at the Sorority House, it was already packed with college students; some may not have even been at college. We were surrounded by people dancing, couples making-out, drinking games and abandonned red plastic cups.

"Woah." I gasped, looking around. "This is insane."

"I thought it was only this crazy on TV." Abigail looked around, her eyes wide.

"We'll stick together. It'll be fine." Brooke linked arms with each of us, dragging us through the crowds.

We were heading towards the kitchen when suddenly the music was turned off. The groan that filled the room was full of disappointment, and some people made for the door. Then, Bailey appeared on the counter across the room from us, a red plastic cup in her hand.

"Sorry guys, this will only be a minute!" She apologised, her voice slightly slurred. "I just wanted to announce the new cheerleaders in the squad."

"New cheerleaders! Hell yes!" A male voice boomed from somewhere in the ground.

Abigail held up crossed fingers to me and smiled.

"Can I have a drum roll, maybe?"

The walls, doors and floor were all hit in drum-roll style.

"Okay my first new cheerleader is Jessica Spears... wherever you are Jessica, come on up here!"

I heard a girl squeal, and seconds later, she appeared on the kitchen surface, red cup in her hand. A few boys wolf-whistled as she flicked her white-blonde hair.

"The next girl to impress me at trials is Amy Marie.. come on up Amy!"

Another girl with blonde hair clambered up onto the counter with her drink, followed by a few more wolf-whistles.

"My final girl, the one that really worked her socks off.. Ness Cullen!"

Brooke and Abigail cheered for me, pushing me towards the counter.

"We'll wait here" Brooke mouthed as I disappeared into the crowd.

I jumped up onto the counter, smoothing down my toga, and recieving a loud cheer from some of the male members in the room. Bailey hugged me, nearly spilling her drink.

"Someone get my Nessa a drink!" Bailey gasped, looking at me in disappointment.

A cup of red stuff was passed my way. I smelt it and sighed with relief, realising it was wine.

"To my new cheerleaders! Now, let's make them all welcome, and crank the music back up!"

Then, before I knew what was happening, I was pushed off of the kitchen counter and into the crowd, crowd-surfing my way through the room.

I wriggled about, feeling uncomfortable as people groped my bum, and, luckily, I was put back down on the floor. I quickly downed my drink and headed to find my friends.

"Hey sexy." A boy leaned in my way, stopping me from going any further.

"Oh, hi.. Zac, was it?" I smiled back.

"You remembered my name, baby." He grinned, his speech slurred.

"Um.. yeah. Sorry, I've gotta go find my friends."

"Don't be like that." He replied, pushing me against the wall. "You're so hot."

"Get off me." I warned, gritting my teeth.

I couldn't exactly use my super-human strength... not when there were this many people around. And I had to keep calm before I ended up projecting something to him.

"Why?" He slurred.

"Because I have a boyfriend who will kick your ass." That's what normal teenage girls said, wasn't it?

"Don't be silly baby, he's not here." He moved his head closer to mine, his hands reaching the bottom of my dress.

I brought my knee up and hit him in the crotch. I could've done it a lot harder, but I didn't want to risk killing him. He fell to the ground, groaning in agony.

I stepped over him and hurried off through the crowd, grabbing a drink as I passed.

"What happened to you? You look flustered." Brooke eye-balled me with a worried expression on her face.

"Some guy just tried to sexually harass me."

"Oh my god." Abigail gasped. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"No it's okay." I replied with a shrug. "I hit him in the balls. He won't be bothering anyone for a while."

"Woah." Brooke laughed. "In that case, let's drink and dance."

I couldn't ignore the looks in our direction as we danced and sang along to the songs being played. I'd never really been anywhere before with such a large number of boys; obviously there were all the gatherings at La Push, but there most of the boys had imprinted, so their minds were only ever on one girl.

Soon, Brooke was dancing with a guy. Abigail had promised me she wouldn't leave my side, even though I didn't mind; I was capable of looking after myself, obviously. But she also wanted to keep an eye on Brooke and this guy. After all, drunken one-night stands could only be regretted.

"Are all parties going to be like this?" Abigail sighed, looking around.

"I don't know." I replied. Personally, I was having a pretty good time.

"I'm not sure I'll fit into College you know..."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't really drink, or go to parties.. or anything like that."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Abigail seemed a lot younger than the eighteen-year-old she was. She looked about fifteen or so, just a child who had snuck out after curfew. I thought I was out of place in the real world, but now I coul see I wasn't the only one going through an awkward phase.

I looked over at Brooke, dancing with the random guy. She was now kissing him.

Then I smelt blood. And it wasn't just a small cut either. Someone was bleeding to death and I had no idea why.

"Wait here, I just want to see if I can find Bailey..." I lied to Abigail, before disappearing into the crowd.

I followed the scent as best as I could, though I soon realised I was hungry for this blood; I hadn't fed in a while, and I really needed to. But it wasn't the time. Someone was dying.

I ended up outside, heading towards a hedge. And that was where the victim lay; Jessica who had just made the cheerleading squad. A knife in her stomach, blood dripping to the ground, a dark shadow leaning over her as she tried to scream.

"Hey!" I yelled, causing the dark shadow to run into the night. Though the figure moved far too quickly to be a human...

I pulled out my phone and dialled Emergency Services, as I ran to Jessica's side. I knelt beside her, ripped off some toga fabric and used it to put pressure on the wound.

The fear in her eyes as she died that night was one thing I would never forget.

Before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. That's what evidence suggests. So why Jessica looked so fearful before she died I will never know.

College tightened up on security over the next few days. Police were everywhere, and they were armed. I had been questionned, but they'd soon realised my DNA was not on the weapon or Jessica's toga when she died. The murder was a mystery.

A lot of students had gone home for the week, worried that campus was currently not safe. Brooke had left, and Abigail had dropped out, fearing that she would never fit in. When I wasn't at cheerleading practice, I was left alone.

Friday evening, I walked in from practice in my clean, new uniform. I pulled a hairband out of my hair, shook it loose and closed the door behind me.

Then I realised someone was stood by the sofa...


End file.
